My Big Fat Aqiuos Wedding
by Nicolle
Summary: Nel has just been screwed. Royally.
1. Nel Get's Screwed

My Big Fat Aquios Wedding

By Nicolle

1st Note: This is post game.

2nd Note: If you like the story let me know. I need feedback if I'm going to continue this one.

3rd Note: OOC-ness ahead!

4th Note: Really, REALLY, bad jokes ahead. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Star Ocean 3 belongs to Tri-Ace/Ubisoft/Square-Enix.

Chapter One:

Part One: An Audience with the Queen or Nel Gets Screwed

Nel Zelpher, saver of the universe, expert runologist, and Crimson Blade, knelt before the Queen, worried. The Queen's advisor looked way too happy. He had this maniacal grin plastered on his face that would do the Captain of the Black Brigade proud. The Queen, as usual, looked as serene as ever. In fact, she looked more serene than usual, given the circumstances. Nel was sure this was about another forced vacation. She was right... and wrong.

"We are concerned with how much you over work yourself Nel," the Queen began. "I've ordered you on plenty of vacations, but you always seem to find work to do. At this rate, you'll work yourself to death."

"I am sorry to concern you so."

"It has occurred to Us that the reason you work so hard is that it is the only thing you have to do. As you will eventually need an heir and have not made any steps in the direction, We have decided to arrange your marriage for you."

Nel's jaw hit the ground. Literally. She pulled herself off the floor and back into her kneeling position. Her mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came out.

"We have found a very suitable husband for you. He will meet you at the inn in Peterny to begin the wedding arrangements."

The advisor opened his mouth. "I'm sure this makes you very happy, Lady Nel. You will be doing a great service to Aquios in your new life as a wife and mother."

"Thank you," Nel managed, before getting up to leave. "I'm going to kill him," she muttered under her breath as she left the hall.

The Advisor blinked several times and looked at the Queen. "She didn't even ask who he was."

The Queen smiled. "She's just shocked. It's better that she find out who her betrothed is when she gets to Peterny anyway."

Nel stomped across the plains, killing every monster in sight. Sure, that porcupine over there hadn't deserved death from above, but Nel was pissed off enough to run up to the lava caves and kick Crosell around until he was pissed off enough to make her a crispy critter. She reached the town covered in enough blood and guts to bring scavengers for miles. Growling, she decided that she wasn't going to clean up before meeting whoever her betrothed was. He was just going to have to take her as she came. Pushing the door of the inn open, she looked around, and spotted him sitting at a table, sipping a cup of tea.

"Dear Apris, _**no**_..."

Chapter One

Part Two: Complete With Flashback!

_ Hello. My name is Nel Zelpher. And I have just been royally screwed over. No pun intended. I'm currently sitting across the table from my most hated enemy, psychotic mortal foe, unexpected brother in arms, only comfort in the strange worlds beyond Ellicor, and now fiancé. All things considered, Albel is taking this a LOT better than I am. He's really calm. It's as if what's happening isn't really happening to him. _

"Well, I didn't think you'd be this put off about it," he mused.

"I didn't know it was going to be you."

"You didn't ask, did you? This isn't really something your queen would send you into without knowing who was going to be sitting here."

Nel paused and thought about the horrifying ramifications of her actions. "No."

"It was the first question out of my mouth, fool." He grinned. "Do you want tea or something stronger?"

She sighed. "Tea is fine." When he returned to the table, she put her head down. "What's your game, Nox? Why are you so damn calm?"

Albel's head dropped forward so his eyes were shadowed, but the smile on his face never went away. "I knew from a very young age that my wife would be chosen for me. The circumstances mean nothing to me. I can't say I have any complaints about the choice of bride though."

She looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "You're up to something."

He gasped dramatically and leaned back. "Me? Up to something?" The smile was still plastered on his face.

Nel's voice dripped with venom. "This was your idea wasn't it?"

He put his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, but I can't take credit for this. It really was your queen who started the whole thing."

_"The Queen of Aquios has asked a favor of me," The King said. "I've agreed to help her as it benefits Airyglyph greatly. It is long passed the time for you to find a wife and produce an heir. Your marriage has been arranged."_

_Albel, head bowed so that his eyes remained hidden on an otherwise expressionless face, softly asked, "With whom?"_

_Elena smiled. "Lady Nel Zelpher."_

_An amused smile tugged at the corner of the Captain's lips. "And when do the preparations begin?"_

_"As soon as you are ready," the King replied._

_"Then I'd like the time to see my mother to tell her the news."_

_"Granted. When you are ready, you will meet Lady Nel in Peterny."_

_Albel bowed and left._

_The entire court let out a sigh of relief._

_"That went better than expected," the King muttered._

_Elena laughed. "If it had been anyone other than Nel, we might have had a problem. As it stands, I think everything will be just fine."_

He wasn't threatening her so she decided to be a little more civil. "So what have you been doing since we came back?"

"We found the ruins of another city under the aqueducts. I've been exploring them for the past year or so."

"A year? Have you been doing it by yourself?"

"When it was first discovered, the King sent a few of the Black Brigade down to have a look. When the worms didn't come back, I went down."

Nel sipped her tea. "They ran into trouble."

"More than I expected them too." He made a face before taking another sip.

Nel looked down at her cup. "So you've been going down there alone?"

He shrugged. "Cliff stops by and every so often Mirage does too. They call it vacation. I call it hiding from parents who expect too much." His ruby gaze settled on her. "What have you been doing? Elena said you've been forced into taking a vacation several times now."

Nel sighed. "It's just that..." She looked out the window. "A lot of things just seem meaningless since we came back. I've just been doing my job so as not to think about it. I guess I feel..."

"Purposeless."

She nodded.

"Fool."

She looked up at him and decided he was being a threat... to her sanity. "If you're looking for a fight, Albel, I'll kindly give you one."

"And let myself get covered in the gore you currently call clothing? I don't think so." He grinned, large and smug. "What's wrong with you has nothing to do with the Eternal Sphere, or Fayt and the others, or your job. It has everything to do with your being ready to have children and that's it."

She frowned. "And did you come up with that all by yourself?"

His face fell. "Hardly. That's just Elena talking."

Nel sighed and put her head down on the table. "Great. Just great." She sat back up. "Weddings plans. Let's switch to the wedding plans."

"Certainly. Let's start with meeting the parents."

"Your father is dead, Nox."

"So is yours, _Zelpher_. But my mother is very much alive and she'd like to meet you."

Nel blinked rapidly several times. "You have a mother."

"Contrary to popular belief I was born of woman and not hatched from an egg." He looked away. "She's been living here in Peterny since my father died."

"Is that where you always disappeared to when Fayt would stop here?"

He nodded. "Be thankful I never dragged any of you fools with me or you'd all be fat and sluggish. She doesn't understand the words: I already ate."

"So how do stay so skinny?"

"I run."

"In the morning or evening?"

"Away."

"Oh."

Silence reigned.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE SEEN CLIFF AND MIRAGE?! I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYBODY!"


	2. Meet Mom

My Big Fat Aquios Wedding

By Nicolle

1st Note: Do to the amazing out pouring of support for the fic, I am continuing it. It will be 8 chapters long and it will be, despite my best efforts, a romantic comedy. But hey, there's no better love/hate relationship than the one Nel and Albel will be submitted too.

Also, I do not subscribe to any 'pairings.' I am not a ThisPerson/ThatPerson forever kind of gal. I am, however, a psycho Albel fan girl. Go me!

2nd Note: OOC-ness ahead.

3rd Note: Albel's mom's name is a Shadow Hearts: Covenant joke. If you haven't played it, pick it up!

Disclaimer: Star Ocean belongs to Tri-Ace/Ubisoft/Square-Enix.

Chapter Two:

Part One: Meeting the Parents or Just Meet Mom

_ Well, it was pretty obvious where Albel got his looks. He was the spitting image of his mother. And whatever her secret of eternal youth was, I knew a hundred women who'd kill for it. The woman didn't look a day over thirty. She was quiet, calm, reserved, and didn't turn into a monster at the mention of the upcoming wedding. All she attempted to do was feed us a LOT of food; really REALLY good food. _

_I'd heard of Lady Anne Nox before, but it had never occurred to me that the woman most of the court of Airyglyph feared for her ready wit and ability to weave an intricate political plot was also Albel's mother and a domestic powerhouse. From what Albel had said, the reason he hadn't been executed at Vox's word was because no one wanted to see her return to the court. If what my father had said was true, she was a scary woman to be up against. Currently though, it just seemed to be my stomach versus her cooking. I'm not sure I can eat anymore._

"So where do we get married?" Nel asked.

"According to rumor, such things happen in a church."

"I'd elbow you in the stomach if I weren't afraid you'd throw up."

He swallowed another bite. "All part of my cunning plan."

Nel sighed and swallowed another spoonful of mashed potatoes. "I suppose you want to get married in Airyglyph."

"Oh yes, I enjoy being in dark, candle lit places that just breath gloom and doom. We'll get married in Aquios where we'll be able to see the assassins hiding in the back."

"You're a real ass." Nel took another bite. "I thought for sure you'd give me an argument over this."

"I can think of a hundred other things to argue over. Where we tie the knot is not grief I need to deal with."

"So you just want me to tell you what to wear and when to show up?"

He glared at her. "I wouldn't go that far."

Nel smiled and leaned toward him. "You do realize that you haven't called me a fool, maggot, or worm since we got here."

Albel smiled and leaned toward her. "Let me tell you a little story about the woman in the kitchen. When she was younger, she ran rings around my father. She'd have him out flat before he could put his hand on the Crimson Scourge." He sat back. "I only got to be as fast as I am because you have to be if you don't want to be caught with your hand in the cookie jar."

"Are you saying she could beat you?"

Albel snorted. "She's my mother. I'd let her beat me."

Nel smirked and whistled low. "Ooh... Momma's boy..."

His eyes narrowed and he looked at her from under his blonde tips. "You want to say that again?"

Nel opened her mouth, but Lady Anne set another plate in front of her. "It's so nice to see you both getting along. Albel's father and I didn't start off half so well."

Nel opened her mouth and Albel put his hand over it. "Don't break the delusion," he hissed through a smile. When his mother left the table he let out a breath he'd been holding. "She's the only family I have. You don't have to act happy, but at least let her think you are. Is that so much to ask?"

Nel shook her head. "Does she have any idea that you're Albel the Wicked?"

"She thinks it's a phase. She still has hopes of me becoming the next king."

"Oh dear Apris."

Chapter Two:

Part Two: Complete with Flashback!

_ Albel yawned. Uninterested in the wedding arrangements, but ordered to watch over the bride to be, he amused himself with thoughts of Roger in a large hamster's wheel, running himself to death. When the final dress came on and was chosen, Albel perked up. When Elena reached for her bag to make the first payment, he stopped her. _

_ "I'll pay for the dress if you promise me one thing."_

_ Elena, surprised, stepped back and regarded him calmly. "And this promise would be…?"_

_ "Promise me that you'll have at least five children."_

_ Elena raised an eyebrow. _

_ Albel sighed indignantly and looked away. "Unless you have children, I may become the next king. I will **not** sit on that throne."_

_ Elena smiled, amused by the Captain's vehemence. "I promise you, Albel Nox, that I will have at least five children with my husband to be so that you will never have to worry about sitting on the throne of Airyglyph."_

_ He turned back to the engineer. "Thank you."_

Nel picked at the stuffing. "How long until Cliff comes back to visit?"

"He'll be by in a few days."

Nel sighed. "So what else are we supposed to do?"

Albel began counting off on his fingers. "Set a date. Make a guest list. Set a time. Find your dress. Choose flowers, music, bridesmaids, groomsmen, and what the above mentioned people shall wear..."

"How do you know all of this?"

He pointed to the woman bringing them yet more food. "You're both so skinny! Eat up!"

"She game me a tutorial." A wicked little grin spread across the Captain's face. "Mom? Would you bring out the lovely book you made for Nel?"

Lady Anne's face lit up. She ran off.

"Book?"

The woman ran back in with a book covered in white lace and pearls and handed it to Nel. Fearfully, she opened it. The entire inside was calligraphied and hand illuminated with beautiful wedding motifs. "It's a book to help you keep record of all the planning. I even had the best of the seamstresses, florists, and craftsmen to submit pages of their work so you can see if you like it before you even go out."

"It's lovely..." Nel turned through page after gorgeous page, and every single design was Aquarian in origin. "This is amazing!" She caught a glimpse of Albel out of the corner of her eye and he looked like he was enjoying this way too much. His mother happily wandered away.

"Turn to the back of the clothing section," he said.

Nel did and immediately closed the book with a blush. The Captain howled.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Nel hissed.

He sighed contentedly. "I get my thrills where I can."

Nel's hand landed on her dagger. "So what's going to keep me from killing you until Cliff and Mirage show up?"

"Physical speed and chloroform."

"I hate you."


	3. Going Over Like a Ton of Bricks

My Big Fat Aquios Wedding

By Nicolle

1st Note: A lot of people have pointed out to me that Elena turned the king down. Trust me, people; I know what I'm doing. The answer to that mystery will be revealed in chapter four.

2nd Note: OOC-ness ahead!

3rd Note: For the benefit of those who have not played Shadow Hearts: Covenant, Anne is the mother of Yuri, who's first dark fusion is Nox.

Disclaimer: Star Ocean 3 belongs to Tri-Ace/Ubisoft/Square-Enix.

Chapter 3:

Part One: Going Over Like a Ton of Bricks

Cliff and Mirage stepped into town and stopped dead at the sight before them. Nel and Albel were sitting on a park bench together and neither looked happy.

Cliff sighed. "All right, what happened?"

"How fast can everyone else get here?" Nel asked.

Mirage and Cliff looked at each other.

"Is it life threatening?" Mirage asked.

Nel gave Albel a sideways glare. "Potentially."

"Sca-ree," Cliff said. "Mind telling us what's going on?"

"I'm only going to say it once, fool. Just get everyone else here."

Cliff rolled his eyes and called the Diplo. An hour or so later, Fayt, Sophia, Cliff, Mirage, Maria, and Peppita sat around a table in the castle in the Royal City of Airyglyph. Regardless of the looks of worry from the others, Peppita was shooting daggers with her eyes at Albel.

He pouted at her. "Is something wrong, Soufflé? You don't look happy to see me."

She growled. "My name is Peppita!"

"Soufflé."

"PEPPITA!"

"It's Soufflé. I'd eat you if it meant getting rid of you, but as it stands, you'd give me indigestion."

Peppita moved to jump across the table and Mirage grabbed her shoulder to hold her down. "Would you mind telling us what's going on before she tries to kill us all?"

Nel sighed. "The good news is everything is fine here. Countries are at peace and monsters are at an all time low."

Albel picked up where Nel left off. "The bad news is Nel and I are getting married."

Dead silence had a choke hold on the group. Fayt managed to throw it off. "What?"

"I'm not repeating myself, fool. You heard what I said."

Mirage looked at the unhappy couple. "How is this a bad thing?"

"It's an arranged marriage," Nel said.

"So? I mean, honestly, who else is going to understand what the two of you went through rather than each other?"

Ignoring her, Fayt looked at Albel. "So whose big idea was this?"

"Queen Aquios."

""So why don't you protest it?" Maria asked.

"I have no particular plans too," Albel drawled.

"I wish I..." She looked at the Captain. "Are you serious? You want to go through with this?"

"It's just like Mirage said. No one else on Ellicor is going to understand. Besides, I can think of a hundred other women I'd strangle before we even got to the altar."

"Point taken."

Sophia looked around. "So now what? Do you want us to help you with the planning?"

"Well, we need to pick bridesmaids and groomsmen," Nel began dejectedly.

"So who's going to be the best man?" Maria asked.

Albel leaned back. "Well, I don't know. I can't think of anyone I like that much..."

Cliff elbowed him in the stomach.

Albel fell forward with a gasp. "Cliff," he managed.

Everyone looked at the Klausian and he shrugged. "He asked me already."

"I thought you said you only wanted to say it once," Nel said.

"Worm..."

Nel pushed him out of his chair. "Claire will be my maid of honor," she said as Albel clawed his way back up into his seat. She looked at Sophia, Maria, and Mirage. "Will you three be my bridesmaids?"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"Of course."

"What about me?!"

Nel looked at Peppita. "Flower girl."

"Oh. Okay!"

Albel finally managed to get back into his chair. "I'm going to hurt you later, both of you."

"Before or after the beer?" Cliff asked.

Albel thought about it. "After." He looked at Fayt. "Would you mind being one of the groomsmen?"

Fayt's dead, expressionless eyes looked at Albel and the eternity of a stare down stretched on. "Only if you pair me up with Mirage." The entire table cracked up and a few of them hit the floor in laughter. Fayt reached down and pulled Mirage off the floor. "Sure thing."

Sophia was practically jumping up and down. "Ooh! Ooh! We have to have a bridal shower! And a bachelor party!"

"Settle down, Sophia." Maria shook her head. "But she raises a good point." She looked at the boys. "No bachelor party the night before the wedding. Have it the week before."

"Yes, mommy," boys sung in unison.

"Dress shopping!" Peppita screamed while jumping up and down.

"Tomorrow," Nel said with finality. "Tonight, we're getting drunk."

Chapter Three:

Part Two: It Doesn't Make You Look Fat Per Say...

_ I stared at myself in the mirror. This was the fortieth dress in six hours, in four different shops, in three different towns. Why was I submitting myself to this outrageous indignity? It made Sophia happy. It also had the added bonus of keeping Peppita quiet. Whenever they found a new dress for me, a matching, but far more demure dress was pulled out for Peppita to try. Though the headache from my hangover wore off an hour or so ago, I was completely wiped out. _

_Vaguely, I could hear Maria and Sophia talking about the next dress they were going to stuff me in. I huddled in the corner of the dressing room and wished I could go to bed or die. Either would have been fine. Mirage came in the room with a dress over her arm._

"Here. Try this one on. Last dress. Promise." She held up her hand in scout's honor.

Nel sighed and struggled out of the one she was in. Adjusting the 'foundation garment,' read corset, she put her various parts back into place. She reached for the dress and lifted it up. "This one's pretty."

"I had to sneak it passed the seamstress. She kept complaining that it was out of style." She helped Nel into the dress.

The dress was a deep purple with gold trim across the chest, waist, wrists, and ankles and skin tight. Over that went a translucent, pale blue slip with a train that dragged a few feet behind her. Hanging down the back of the dress were several gold braids and a banner embroidered with a knot work design meant to convey happiness, fertility, and peace. Mirage held Nel's hair up to give her an impression of what it would look like when the full head dress of gold and blue was on.

"What do you think?" the Klausian asked quietly.

"I think it's beautiful."

"Do you want me to go out there and keep them distracted while you think about it?"

"Please?"

_Mirage disappeared out the door. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. By Aquios standards, the dress was very traditional and showed off the runes I loved so much. I turned a little, to the left and the right, getting a good look while I had a few moments of quiet._

_And then it hit me._

_I was getting married. To someone I didn't love, had, in fact, spent most of my life hating, and would have to have children with him. I closed my eyes willed the sudden torrent of emotion away. When I was no longer on the verge of tears, I looked at myself in the mirror._

"Lady Albel Nox."

She said it again.

"Lady Albel Nox."

It didn't sound so bad the second time around.

Mirage poked her head in the door. "Well?"

"This is the dress."

The seamstress' head popped in the doorway. "But it's two years out of date!"

Mirage fixed the seamstress with her own special glare of death.

"But it's just perfect for you! The first fitting is in two weeks." The seamstress smiled large and nervous. The other girls looked in and the dressing room filled with oohs and aahs. By the time they made it back to the inn in Peterny, the girls ran for their rooms to crash in their beds. Nel sat down at a table in the inn and put her head in her hands. A pair of hands on her shoulders made her jump. She looked up and found Albel standing behind her.

"Are you all right?"

Nel nodded.

He massaged her shoulders. "Did you find a dress?"

She relaxed and leaned back. "Yes."

"Do you like it?"

She closed her eyes. "It's beautiful."

"Don't go to sleep yet."

"Why?" She let her head rest against his stomach. "Afraid you can't carry me up the stairs?"

Albel rolled his eyes. "Tonight is the first washing of the hair ceremony."

Nel sat up and turned in the chair. "What?"

"It's an Airyglyph tradition. Women considered to be lucky or successful descend upon the bride and groom to wash their hair four times before the wedding."

"Oh dear Apris..."

"Don't worry; Elena called dibs on your hair a while back. I'm not so lucky."

Nel smiled. "What are they going to do to you?"

"Well, since I'm Albel the Wicked, it has been determined that it will take several women to wash my hair. So long as Woltar's wife doesn't show up, I'm safe."

"Oh, Albel!" a large, matronly woman called from the door of the inn.

Albel cringed. "I'm screwed."

The woman grabbed him by the braids and dragged him away.

"A little help here!" the Captain screamed as he was dragged into another room, with several, giggling, Airyglyph ladies following. Nel turned around and saw Elena standing there with a basket and towel in her hands.

"Come on, dear. This won't take long. It's actually very relaxing."

Nel followed the engineer turned queen to the room next the one Albel was currently being tortured in.

_"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU WASHED YOUR HAIR?!"_

_ "TWO DAYS AGO! AND STOP PULLING ON MY BRAIDS, WORM!"_

Elena laughed softly as Nel sat down and leaned her head back. The engineer poured warm water over Nel's head and began massaging a vanilla shampoo into her hair.

"The washing of the hair is very important in Airyglyph. The first washing symbolizes the beginning till the end. The second is for harmony from now till old age. The third washing is for sons and grandsons. The last washing which will happen the day before the wedding is for good health, wealth, and a long-lasting marriage." Elena poured more water over Nel's head to wash out the suds. She pulled out a comb and went to work on the knots.

_"YOU OLD WITCHES! STOP PULLING ON MY BRAIDS!"_

_ "STOP TRYING TO GET AWAY!"_

"My, but they seem to be having a good time," Elena muttered.

"Do you think they'll be all right? It is Albel."

"I'm far more worried about him than about the other ladies. Woltar's wife maybe as old as him, but she's strong enough to keep Albel sitting."

_"HANDS OFF!"_

_ "Oh, come on, Captain! You show off just about everything anyway!"_

_ "YOU'RE MARRIED!"_

_ "I can still peek!"_

Nel decided to save him. "Keep your hands off my fiancé!"

The crashing in the other room stopped.

_"Yes, Lady Nel."_

_ "Thank you, Nel."_

Elena chuckled and let Nel up.

"Any other Airyglyph traditions I should know about?"

"Albel will tell you about the rest. Trust me. None are as horribly embarrassing as what your fiancé is going through."

"Just so long as it's him and not me."

"At a girl."


	4. Their First Argument

My Big Fat Aquios Wedding

By Nicolle

1st Note: Serious OOC-ness.

2nd Note: This episode has more relationship building than comedy.

Disclaimer: Star Ocean 3 belongs to Tri-Ace/Ubisoft/Square-Enix.

Chapter Four:

Part One: **Their First Argument!**

Claire dropped her bag and hugged Nel. "I'm sorry I couldn't go with you on the dress shopping expedition. Sophia mentioned that you found one."

"Yes, it's..." Nel looked over at Albel. "I'll tell you when he's not around."

"Oh Claire, she's been so mean to me. She won't even tell me what color it is."

Claire frowned and batted at the top of Albel's head. "It's an Aquarian wedding dress, you dolt. It's going to be blue."

"It's one of the really old, traditional ones."

Claire turned, eyes wide. "You mean with the..." she gestured, "and the..." she gestured again.

Nel nodded.

"Oh Apris."

Albel looked at the both of them. "I'm missing something, aren't I?"

Claire blinked several times. "We're going to need taller tapestries."

"Tapestries?"

They both looked at Albel.

"When the bride goes from her house to the temple, she is shielded by several large tapestries on all sides," Nel explained, "It's to protect the bride from the evil eye."

"Oh. Similar to the Airyglyph umbrella," he went back to his smithing plans.

"Umbrella?" Claire asked.

"When the bride leaves her house for the groom's, she is shielded from the rain of curses with an umbrella."

"Rain of curses?"

Albel shrugged. "There's always someone who wishes they were in your shoes."

"Ah."

Nel pulled Claire close. "Something's going on," she whispered. He's been following me around faithfully for the past five days helping with the arrangements. The skinny bastard is up to something. I know it."

"I can hear you."

Nel sighed. "What's going on, Albel? You haven't called me a fool, worm, or maggot in three days!"

Albel put down his pen. "Is that what's wrong? Well then, fool, how long until we start interviewing caterers?"

"Five minutes."

"Good. Feel better now?"

Nel sighed. "What's your game, Nox?"

He rolled up the paper he was working on. "My game is called, 'Help out Your Fiancé for Less Grief and More Happiness.' Apparently, it's of no use." He stood up. "If you like, I could leave you alone to the wedding crazed mobs. They at least keep a ten foot distance when I'm around under the mistaken belief that they're safe that far away." He growled. "If you want me to act like a four year old prima-donna, I assure you that I could out do Roger."

"This is wholly unlike you."

"Really? And how am I acting any differently than usual? I'm getting married, Nel, and regardless of the circumstances, I'm rather pleased. If you aren't, register your complaints with someone other than me. Your Queen would be the best choice in this instance."

"And why are so happy?"

"Because I could have ended up with any number of little twits who have to be walked to the outhouse so as not to loose their way. The obvious amount of thought that went into pairing the two of us together tells me that your Queen and my King are not entirely brain dead." He sighed. "You and Claire have fun picking out food. You're an excellent cook and I trust anything you select will be perfect. I'm going to go see a friend. I'll be back in a few days."

He left and the girls stood there, dumbfounded.

"I think he likes you, Nel."

Nel looked at Claire in disbelief. "I think you're insane." She went to the door, but Albel was already at the gate and leaving town. She turned to Claire. "Well, shall we try the food?"

_Choosing a cook for a wedding in Aquios was easy. The process is better known as, 'Don't Insult the Killer Chef.' I either chose him or chose death. Thank Apris he's the best cook on Elicoor. After a week went by with no sign of Albel, I admitted that I was worried. I swallowed my pride and visited Lady Anne._

Lady Anne was seated at a large quilt frame pulling the thread through the cloth when Nel came in. "How are things going, dear?"

"Um... Not well. We had an argument."

"Take it from a married woman: You'll have more than just one. Married life is like a rose bush. You have to go through the thorns to find the flower."

Nel put her head down. "That's not what I meant. I don't want to do this."

The woman shrugged. "I didn't want to either." She put her needle aside. "Is there someone you'd rather be with?"

Nel opened her mouth and then closed it. She thought about Fayt and Cliff and for a moment, even Claire came to mind, but in the end, they had been little more than infatuations built on friendship and shared experiences. She shook her head.

"Do you think you could find a better match for yourself?"

Nel thought for a moment. "Maybe."

"Then you better let your Queen know that." She turned back to her sewing.

"Aren't you angry with me?"

Lady Anne shrugged. "Hardly. I know how you feel. Thirty some years ago, I was in your shoes."

"So, why did you marry Glou?"

"Because he did everything he could to make the situation easier for me. He spared no effort." She smiled. "And I couldn't say he wasn't attractive." She turned to Nel. "Whether or not you marry my son means very little to me. I know that who ever he chooses will be a worthy spouse."

"He didn't choose me."

"Yes, he did. Arzei loves him dearly. If Albel had said no, there wouldn't be a wedding happening right now." She took Nel's hands in her own. "When Albel's father died, a big part of him died too and nothing I could say or do could bring my son back. I don't know what happened to you and your friends in the worlds beyond Elicoor, but when Albel came back he was alive again. He was excited. His eyes sparkled. He did nothing but talk about his friends and what he saw. He was happy for the first time in ages. You are responsible for part of that happiness."

Nel looked away. "That's why he isn't complaining."

Lady Anne nodded. "So you have to decide if you want to go through with this. If you're waiting for him to call it off, you'll be waiting until death do you part."

Nel looked down. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, you can talk to him. Albel has my tongue but he does have his father's ears. He's listening, even if he makes you think he isn't."

Nel thought about that for a while. "He said he was going to see a friend, do you know who that might have been?"

"Probably his cousin in Airyglyph."

"Hmm... He didn't leave town by that gate." Nel jumped up. "He went to the Lava Caves! That idiot! If he went to challenge Crosell...!" She ran out of the house. Rushing through the streets and across the plains she ran the entire way to lava caves. She stopped at the entrance, bending over to catch her breath. When she straightened, Albel was coming out of the cave.

He stopped and looked her over. "How long were you running?"

"From Peterny," she panted out between breaths.

He scratched his head before running his hand through his hair. "Did you miss me that much?"

Anger pulled her breathing under control. "I thought you were going to attempt the ascension with Crosell."

He snorted. "I learned my lesson the first time." He turned and looked across the plains. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

"We have another hair washing ceremony tonight."

"Do I get to hear you scream like a baby again?"

He smirked and started walking.

Nel followed along side of him. "Any other wedding traditions I should be aware of?"

"So you decided you want to marry me?"

Nel shrugged. "Maybe."

"Hmm..." He walked in silence, thoughtful. "Let's see... I have to carry you across the threshold when I take you home on the wedding night."

"Why?"

"In Airyglyph, we bury our guard dogs and pets underneath the door of the house. The idea behind it being that they would still protect us in spirit if not in flesh. The bride is carried over the threshold so the spirits of the animals know that you are family."

"Interesting."

"We've got a million of them."

"So, do you actually have a home? Or do you just live in the castle?"

"I do have a house, if that's what you're asking. I just spend most of my time in the castle."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure. Now?"

"Please? Since we're having dinner with Fayt and Sophia tonight, we can drag them along."

Chapter Four:

Part Two: **Complete with TWO flashbacks!**

Sophia plopped down in the seat next to Albel. "Wow. This place is huge."

"It's my father's house."

"So, if you're not here and neither is your mother, who takes care of the place?"

"The Miranels, or, as my father liked to call them, the 'Miracles.' Their family has served in the Nox house for generations." He leaned back so one of the girls could put a plate in front of him. She curtsied quickly before running off.

"So they aren't afraid of Albel the Wicked?" Nel asked.

A snort came from the elderly woman beating the dust out of a tapestry across the room.

Albel sighed and smiled. "Not a chance."

"You change a few of his dirty diapers…" the woman muttered.

Sophia put her hand over her mouth to hide her giggles.

Fayt took a bite. "Almost as good as Nel's cooking."

"Thank you," Nel said as she reached for her fork.

"So I was wondering," Fayt began, "How did Elena and the King marry? I thought she turned him down."

"I had a talk with—" Nel and Albel started and froze, glaring at each other.

"With Elena," Nel finished.

_"So why did you turn the king down? Because of the war?"_

_Elena shook her head. "I'm too old to get married, Nel."_

_"You're not old, Professor Elena."_

_The engineer smiled. "It makes a difference when you're expected to produce heirs."_

_Nel rolled her eyes. "When ever you get married, you're expected to have children. You may be older, but you are not in any way past your prime. Besides, you're younger than the queen and she has yet to marry and have children."_

_Elena looked at the Crimson Blade. "So you have no objections to me marrying the King? You certainly weren't happy when your friend stepped forward."_

_"That's only because no matter what else, that marriage is political. You two love each other. You should be together."_

"With the King," Albel finished.

_"So you're just going to let her turn you down? I suppose my faith in you was misplaced."_

_The King looked up from his desk. "If she doesn't want to marry me, I'm not going to force her, Albel."_

_"That never stopped you before."_

_"This situation is different."_

_Albel snorted, looking away. "Elena loves you. The only reason she turned you down is over some misbegotten belief that she's too old."_

_"I will need heirs."_

_Albel turned back to his liege. "You need ONE heir and it's not like I won't be around to make sure he sits on the throne after you."_

_The King sighed. "Your incendiary words aside, you do have a point." _

_Albel turned away, looking toward the window. "I'm just looking out for your best interests."_

_The King chuckled. "You really are, aren't you? You know, you never look at someone when you say what you truly mean or feel. Not even me." The King pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a few quick lines on it before stuffing it in an envelope. "Here. Take this to Elena for me."_

_Albel took the letter._

Nel stood, hands slamming the table. "What are you doing involving yourself in Elena's private matters?!"

Albel did the same, leaning toward his fiancé. "What are you doing involving yourself in the politics of my country?!"

They started growling at each other. Sophia grabbed Albel's arm and Fayt put his hand on Nel's shoulder. Their efforts were ignored.

Fayt sighed, shoulders dropping in defeat. "Both of you sit down. You both obviously got what you wanted."

Both turned their noses up at the other before sitting down. Sophia and Fayt rolled their eyes at each other.

"Albel! There you are!" Woltar's large wife walked into the room.

A look of shear terror came over the Captain. "Oh no…"

"Time for your scrubbing!" A strong hand grabbed him by his braids and dragged him off.

"Somebody help me! For love of…!" He was dragged through a door to the right, followed by several women of the Airyglyph court.

"Uh... Should we help him?" Sophia asked, eyes wide.

"Actually, what's happening is an Airyglyph wedding custom. Elena should be by in another minute or so for me. It's called, 'The Washing of the Hair.'"

Fayt starred at the door. He flinched at the scream of agony that came through it. "Will he be all right?"

"Well, I told them they couldn't undress him last time, so he'll probably be okay."

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, STOP TRYING TO DROWN ME!"

Nel smiled. "He'll be just fine."


	5. It's Called a Bridal Shower

My Big Fat Aquios Wedding

By Nicolle

1st Note: OOC-ness ahead.

2nd Note: As we've all noticed, there's been some disagreement as to whether or not Albel's left arm is real or artificial. I have the definitive answer: If you get the Crimson Scourge, you get the second part of Albel's history in the dictionary. It tells you that his left arm is artificial. Let it be known that I am ignoring that for this fic. Because I got a poetic license for Christmas last year.

3rd Note: The 'Bachelor Party' chapter is coming up. Send me some ideas people!!!

Disclaimer: Star Ocean 3 belongs to Tri-Ace/Ubisoft/Square-Enix.

**Chapter Five: **

**Part One: It's called a bridal shower.**

"Albel?"

"Yes, Soufflé?"

Peppita checked her anger, and opted to annoy. "What's your favorite color?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Blue."

"Blue?"

"Blue."

"Not red? Or Black?"

"Blue."

"Uh... Are you kidding?"

"No. Most men like the color blue better than others. Ask Cliff."

"Oh."

"Anything else?"

"I don't think so..."

Albel looked up from cleaning his gauntlet. "Does this have something to do with the wedding?"

"Kinda... Oh! Look at the Time! Gotta go!"

Albel's burned hand grabbed Peppita by the back of the shirt. "You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." He spun her around and let her hang in the air a few inches from his nose.

"Hmm... I'll make you a deal. If I tell you and you blush, you have to stop calling me Soufflé."

He eyed her warily. "Deal."

Peppita's smile threatened to split her face. "We just need to know what color Nel's lingerie should be."

Albel's cheeks went red and he dropped the circus star.

Peppita laughed. "A deal's a deal, Nox. See you later!" She ran off before he could recover.

When the Black Knight finally had his composure solidly back in place, he sat back and thought, fingers drumming on gauntlet sitting in his lap. The tap-tap of his fingers solidly drilled the image his mind happily drew of his intended out of his head. That done, he finished cleaning the gauntlet while concocting his revenge. He didn't have much time, Peppita's distraction didn't alert him to the presence of Woltar's wife and he had no warning when the bucket of cold water drenched him.

"You bad boy! You shouldn't think about Lady Nel that way!" She grabbed him by his braids while he scrambled, trying to make a break for it. "It's time for your hair washing!"

"HELP!"

Nel looked up at the second floor of the inn while Elena combed the knots out of her hair. "He sounds like he's having fun."

"Undoubtedly."

"STOP TRYING TO WASH MY HAIR IN BLEACH!"

"A great time..." Nel muttered as she leaned to the side with the pulling of a knot.

Sophia hid her giggles behind her hand. "We have a surprise for you today."

Nel looked up. "What?"

"A bridal shower!"

Nel looked confused. "What's a bridal shower?"

"It's an Earthling custom. It's where the bridesmaids get a whole bunch of the bride's female friends and relatives together to shower the bride with gifts."

"Okay." Nel leaned to the side as Elena pulled on another knot. "Why?"

Sophia leaned with Nel. "Well, on Earth there isn't a bride price and there isn't a dowry of any sort involved to help the newlyweds start off. So the friends of the bride get together and buy them the things they need for a house."

Nel leaned the other way with another knot. "How do you know what I'll like?"

Sophia leaned the other way. "Remember when Mirage took you out three months ago?"

"I have a sinking suspicion that you've all become a lot more devious since I've been home."

"Something like that."

Nel sat back up straight and Sophia followed suit. "So what if Albel doesn't like what you get?"

"Cliff covered that."

"Very devious." Nel looked up at the ceiling. "It's been really quiet for the last few minutes."

"Must have been the chloroform..." Elena muttered.

"What?"

"Oh... nothing," she said with a smile.

Sophia stood as Elena finished up and grabbed Nel's hands. "Come on! Professor Elena will catch up!" She dragged Nel from the inn and into the streets toward the inventor's guild office. Inside, a large group of women were playing party games. When Nel stepped inside, a cheer went up and several of her subordinates grabbed her arms, dragged her to the front table, and lunch began.

**Meanwhile...**

Mayu ran into the inn, up the stairs, and kicked the door to Albel's room inn. "Commander!"

"No," Albel muttered, "Today is not going well." He turned to his cook. "Yes, Mayu?"

"Um... Can I make your wedding cake? Please?" She ran up to his and grabbed his good arm, her eyes wide and starry. "It'll be fantastic! I'll decorate it with roses and hearts and stars and--"

Albel put his injured hand over her mouth. "You'll have to argue over it with the Killer chef."

The glaze in her eyes cleared as she thought about it. "Okay! Come with me!" She dragged him by his good arm out of the inn and all the way to Suferio.

**Back to the party...**

Nel looked at the large and rather imposing box. She looked around it at Sophia who smiled and waved at her to open it. She looked at Claire, who was seating on her right and currently eating her fifth slice of cake. "I'm scared."

"It's from Sophia. I highly doubt it's anything bad." She finished off the fifth slice and reached for a sixth. "I mean, really, Nel. You've liked everything else."

The Crimson Blade looked at the box. "You have a point." She pulled the bow off the box and pulled the colorful wrapping aside. The box underneath was unlabeled. She popped the lid. Inside were three cherry wood boxes. She lifted one and blanched at the weight. Enlisting the cake fiend's help, she managed to get all three boxes out. And then she opened them. Inside two of the boxes was a full set of china, all the way down to the gravy boat. In the third was a full set of real silverware. "Wow."

"Oh! I was so worried you wouldn't like it."

Nel picked up a plate. It was pure white with a black rim. Inside the black rim rested tiny gold dragons in even tinier trees. "They're beautiful." She looked at Sophia. "Thank you."

Sophia bowed with a smile in her eyes.

**Back to Albel and Mayu!**

How Mayu managed to dodge all the monsters on the way to Suferio, Albel wasn't sure. They came to a full halt in front of the Killer Chef; Mayu panting and Albel looking wholly amused.

"I want to make the wedding cake!"

The green man eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because I have served Lord Albel since I was little and I deserve too!" She said, letting go of Albel long enough to put her hands on her hips. "Besides, making a cake does not involve anything's immanent death."

The Killer Chef continued to look at her suspiciously, but Mayu stood her ground, unfazed by the knife he started playing with. Suddenly, his face spit into a maniacal grin that did Albel proud. "You can make the cake!"

"Yes!" The starry-eyed girl jumped and danced around. She came to a dead stop and looked at Albel. "Oh, uh… Sorry, Commander." She drew herself up and coughed. "Ahem. What kind of cake do you want?"

He reached around her and began to push her back towards Peterny. "You need to ask Nel about that."

She took a few steps ahead of him and turned to face him. "No. I'm making it for you. What kind of cake do you want?"

Albel crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side.

"Oh... yeah... chocolate. Right." She turned around and marched back to Peterny. Albel wondered if he could get Mirage to give him something for the coming headache when he got back.

**Part Two: The Mother-in-Law, the Quilt, and Nel's Wardrobe**

_ I looked at the last package. It was as big as the rest, but it was from my future mother-in-law. I was never any good at hiding it when I was displeased and I was very afraid of what was in the package. It felt like it would be soft. I took a quick sip of tea, steeled myself for the worst, and tore off the wrapping. I_ _pulled a quilt from the wrapping. It was the one Lady Anne had been working on when I had spoken to her last. When I'd said I didn't want to marry her son. She'd been working on the quilt that would grace our marriage bed. For moment, I thought I was going to be ill. I still hadn't decided I was going to go through with this. Of course, I hadn't been trying to stop it either. I looked down at the quilt in my hands. Did I really want to marry Albel the Wicked?_

Claire elbowed Nel in the stomach. "Say something!" she hissed.

Nel recovered quickly. "I'm sorry. It's just so beautiful; I didn't know what to say."

The crowd of women broke out into laughter and clapped.

Lady Anne leaned over to Mirage. "That was a nice save. She'll make a good daughter-in-law."

Mirage rolled her eyes. "Well, you're more subtle about it, but it's pretty obvious where Albel's wickedness comes from."

The woman smiled with pride as Nel was handed a piece of cake.

**Trudging across the Plains**

Just as the headache was starting to wear off, he had the misfortune of bumping into Roger.

"Watch where you're going, ya idiot!"

"Hello, Roger, it's nice to see you too." Albel started to walk away.

"Hey! Albel! I thought it was you!"

The knight sighed and turned around. "Really? Who else walks around with hair like this and a sword that talks?"

Roger ignored him. "Listen up! I'm really angry at you!"

"Why? Did you get up on the wrong side of the cage this morning?"

Roger growled. "You're getting married and you didn't even tell me! Even worse, you're getting married to that beautiful lady. She's too good for you!"

"I'll let her know that." Albel turned away.

"I'm not done talking to you!"

"You never are. What do you want, Huxley?"

"I want to know when the Bachelor Party is! I'm a real man and I should be there for it!"

Albel sighed and rubbed his head. The headache was getting worse. "Roger, you wouldn't know what a real man was if he was looking right at you. As that's currently the case, feel free to piss off."

Roger grabbed one of Albel's braids. "When's the Bachelor Party?!"

Albel grabbed Roger and lifted him up so they were eye to eye. The look in the Captain's eyes made the Menodix tremble uncontrollably. "Don't ever do that again."

"Yes, Sir."

He dropped Roger, who hit the ground with a thud. "Ask Cliff when the party is if you're so keen on going." Albel turned around and decided that he needed to go to Arias. The moment he stepped into town the few members of the Crimson Blade who weren't at Nel's shower were following him through the streets. Too exhausted to care, he walked into the newly rebuilt temple and found Milenya. "I have a massive headache, m'lady. Would you be able to do something about it? Please?"

The woman smiled kindly and rummaged around in her bag while Albel sat in the nearest chair looking miserable. A young Crimson Blade member was bent over looking at him.

Albel's ruby eyes slid toward the young woman. "Yes?"

"Uh... Are you really Albel the Wicked?"

He looked away. "Last I checked."

"Wow... Can I touch you?"

Too tired to care, he shrugged. "Sure."

She poked his gauntlet. He decided to screw with her and leaned over a bit before sitting back up.

"Are you sure you're Albel the Wicked?"

Milenya came back with a small vial filled with an emerald green fluid. "He really is Albel Nox, dear." She shooed the girl off. "Here, Lord Albel, drink this." He popped the cork and threw it back, wrinkling his nose a little at the super sweet taste. "Your headache will be gone in a few minutes. Just be sure to take it easy."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

He stood and left the small town. The young Crimson Blade members watched him go.

"Wow. He didn't even say anything mean," one girl said.

"I still don't think it's him," another said.

"And I think you all need to be back at your posts," Adray said.

"Yes, Sir!" they yelled before scattering.

Shaking his head, Adray followed the Captain out of the town.

**You'll look great in this! Really!**

"What is this exactly?" Nel said. The crowd of earlier had dwindled down to a few close friends and they had dragged Nel from the shower to a small room in the inn.

"It's another Earth tradition. It's called a Lingerie Party," Maria said. She opened the drawer on the provided dresser and pulled out several bags.

"It's also known as 'Dress Up the Bride in Revealing Bed Wear While Her Friends Decide if the Groom Will Like It,'" Mirage said.

"I'm not sure I'm going to like this," Nel muttered.

"Sure you will," Tynave said. She opened a bag, pulled out something white and lacey as if to confirm its existence, and then tossed the bag to Nel. "Try this on."

**A Manly Heart to Heart**

Adray walked along side Albel for a while, trying to gage the young man's demeanor. Eventually he gave up. "Damn boy! But you have a face like your father's."

Albel looked at him. "How so?"

"Totally unreadable when you're calm."

Albel nodded, but remained silent.

"So you're going to marry Nevelle's daughter."

"That's the plan."

"Do you love her?"

Albel snorted. "It's arranged, Fool. Love isn't a part of the equation."

"The question stands."

Albel looked away.

"I see. Are you going to tell her?"

"She hasn't decided whether or not she really wants to go through with it. I'd rather not confuse the issue."

Adray snorted. "You may look like your mother, but you're just like your old man."

Albel looked at him, genuinely interested. "Really?"

"I remember the first time your dad told your mum he loved her. Nevelle and I had come around to visit and maybe get away with a bit of your mum's cooking. The three of us were going fishing. As we went out the door, Glou said he loved her and he'd be back soon. Well, you know your mum. She always looked and acted perfectly. You could never accuse her of a breach of etiquette. Well, she stood there like she'd been frozen to the spot and her face was a nice, bright pink. She couldn't look at him for the next few months without blushing."

Albel laughed.

"Yeah, your dad was good at flooring the great Lady Anne." They stopped outside the gate to Peterny. "I'll leave you off here. Stay out of trouble."

"Same to you." Albel walked back to the inn.

**Collision Course...**

After several hours of humiliation, Claire handed her the last bag. "Last one," she said, "Promise." Nel grumbled and pulled it on while the girls went about repacking everything. She'd been shoved into angel and devil costumes, a white doll outfit, a slutty school uniform, and a black teddy; just to name a few. The last thing left was something Maria had called a 'French Maid.' It consisted of a very skimpy, black and white, maid's uniform that, while covering more flesh than most of the lingerie looked much more lascivious.

There was a commotion outside the room and the girls left to check on it, leaving Nel alone. With no one to watch her, she posed in front of the mirror, seductively biting the tip of a finger. And then she noticed Albel's reflection in the mirror; his face calm and expressionless. She turned just as he walked out. Hurrying to the door, she came face to face with Claire.

"Where did he go?"

Claire looked over her shoulder at Cliff who was preoccupied with something going on outside. "Cliff? What's going on?"

"Albel just threw a bucket of cold water over his head."

Claire turned back to Nel. "He likes it!" She pushed Nel back in the room.

Cliff waited for a moment and let Albel shake the water from his hair. "So... What did you see?"

"The fantasy I'm going to be having for the next four weeks."


	6. Bachelor Party!

**My Big Fat Aquios Wedding**

By Nicolle

1st Note: Serious OOC-ness. You know, I put this note here and all I've heard is how IN-character everyone is. The only complaint so far is how mellow Albel seems. If you pick up the Crimson Scourge in the game, he does mellow out a bit and the words 'fool' and 'worm' become less like insults and more like terms of endearment. And isn't that a scary thought? Well, he's still Albel the Wicked, as this chapter will prove.

2nd Note: Italics after the list are FLASHBACKS! Woo-hoo!

3rd Note: If you like my stuff, I have two other SO3 comedy fics. Check out my profile.

Disclaimer: Star Ocean 3 belongs to Tri-Ace/Ubisoft/Square-Enix.

Further Disclaimer and Credit Due: I rewrote this chapter three times. Its final form comes courtesy of my husband, who hates fan fiction, but likes Star Ocean enough to read my silly little fic.

Chapter Six:

Part One: **Bachelor party!**

On their way to Kirlsa, the girls spotted an armadillo stuck in a tree. Peppita got it out of the tree and set it on its way. Turning, she found the other girls were far ahead of her. She ran to catch up.

Nel trudged up the stairs to Woltar's office, dreading what awaited her. She pushed the door to his office open and went in, followed by Claire, Mirage, Maria, Sophia, and Peppita. Woltar smiled when she came in.

"What did they do?"

Woltar handed her a piece of paper. "This is the list of charges."

Nel looked at it:

_Intoxicated in Public_

_Indecent Exposure_

_Cruelty to Animals_

_Child Abuse_

_Out of Season Sport without a License_

"Oh dear Apris," Nel muttered.

Claire pulled the list out of her hands and read it over. "What did they do?"

Mirage looked over Claire's shoulder. "It looks suspiciously like Cliff had something to do with the list."

"Master Fayt is in there as well," Woltar said.

Sophia gasped.

Woltar nodded. "Well, their hangovers should have cleared up by now. I'm sure you can get a better explanation out of them than I did."

The girls went back down stairs and into the small holding block where Adray, Lasselle, Roger, Albel, Cliff, and Fayt sat in a cell together. Adray was dozing, Lasselle was wringing his hands, Roger was swinging his feet, Cliff was relaxing, Albel was the placid calm only he could manage, and Fayt looked to be asleep. Nel knocked on the bars.

"Who wants to explain this?"

"Which part?" Adray asked without opening his eyes.

"Let's start with Public Intoxication."

"Yeah, like that wasn't going to happen," Cliff muttered.

Lasselle started up, "We were..."

"Hush, Lasselle," Maria said, "You can't equip a weapon."

"Well," Adray began, "It started like this..."

_Albel followed the Cliff down the stairs. "So what exactly are we doing and will it involve strippers at some point in time?"_

_"I'm not going to tell you, it's a surprise; and yes, strippers will be involved at some point." Cliff led the knight out of town and they trekked across the fields to the Royal City of Airyglyph._

_"You said you were going to throw me a party, not make me get some exercise."_

_"Don't worry," Cliff said as he pushed the door to the tavern open. "It'll be great." He stepped inside and cheer went up._

_"You're __late, Albel!" Fayt yelled._

_"What took you so long?" a knight from the Black Brigade yelled._

_"Was you're little lady trying to keep you home?" Roger asked._

_Albel smirked. "Raise your hand if you'd willingly piss off Lady Nel."_

_No one moved._

_"I didn't think so."_

_"So what exactly are we doing in here?" Lasselle asked._

_"We're having a party," Adray said and slapped the Queen's advisor on the back. "Here! Drink this!" He pushed a mug into the man's hands._

_"I don't think this is really appropriate..."_

_Albel took a mug from a barmaid. "Hey Lasselle! Let's play horse. I'll be the front end and you be yourself."_

_The various Glyphians in the bar hit the floor._

_Lasselle glared at the Captain. "You should do some soul searching, Nox. You might find one."_

_The men from Aquios joined the Glyphians._

_Albel stretched a bit, rolling his shoulders, and smiled. "What ever's eating you must be suffering horribly."_

_"OUCH!" a man in the back cried._

_Lasselle took a hit from the mug. "So... Are you the first in you family to be born with out a tail?"_

_"Ow..." Fayt shook his head. "That one hurt."_

_"My, Lasselle, being attacked by you is like being savaged by a dead sheep."_

_"This from a man who is as much fun as barbed wire."_

_Albel took a sip of his cider. "So, when Apris was handing out personalities, were you holding the door?"_

_Fayt leaned over to Cliff. "Was that low?" _

_"No. That counts as being above the belt."_

_"I'm amazed they haven't tried to kill each other yet."_

_"It's traditional in these parts to heckle the groom," Adray said as he took another swig from his mug._

_ Albel smirked. "Are you done already, Maggot?"_

_"No, I was just trying to imagine you with a personality."_

_Albel laughed. "I'm sorry, but most repair manuals are more interesting than you."_

_"This from the man who can't tell that there's a fine line between 'hobby' and 'mental illness.'"_

_Albel sipped his cider. "You have all the subtlety of a blind man performing brain surgery with a hack saw."_

_Lasselle licked his lips and silence hung in the air._

_"Do you think he can come back from that one?" Fayt asked._

_"The trouble with you, Nox, is that you lack the power of conversation but not the power of speech."_

_"That's what we call hitting the nail on the head," Cliff said._

_"Granted. But I see you as one great stampede of lips directed at the nearest derriere."_

_Applause filled the room._

_Lasselle lifted his mug and conceded defeat. "I don't think I can come back from that one."_

_"To defend the honor of my country, I'll come back for you," Adray said. He looked Albel in the eye. "Get a haircut. You look like a chrysanthemum."_

_Albel spit out the cider he was drinking. Cliff patted him on the back to make sure he didn't choke. "I give up."_

_"Good. It's time for the cake," Cliff said._

_The barmaids wheeled in huge cake._

_Albel blinked a few times. "Do I really want to know?"_

_"You will in a minute," the Klausian muttered._

_The top of the cake flipped open with streamers and confetti. The 'Flirty Girl' from Hyda IV popped out of the top, dressed as Queen Aquios._

_Lasselle hit the floor of the tavern. _

_Albel smirked as the girl began to dance around. "Someone slit Lasselle's wrists. It'll lower his blood pressure."_

_Adray reached down and smacked the Advisor until he woke up. "Drink more!"_

_Lasselle took a hit of something really strong. Swaying, he spotted the 'Flirty Girl' stripping for the guys. "Hey! Queenie's here..."_

Claire looked at Nel. "Why were you keeping him?"

"I wasn't keeping him exactly..."

_Adray pulled up a chair to the table Nel was eating breakfast at. "Mind if I join you?"_

_Nel shook her head._

_He sat down. "You only have a week left, Nel. Have you decided?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes, you've decided or yes, you're going to marry Glou's boy?"_

_"Both." She stuffed another bite in her mouth so she could politely avoid saying anymore._

_"If that's the case, there's something I want to talk to you about." He leaned back in the chair and folded his arms across his chest. "In Airyglyph it's very important for the bride's father to walk her up the aisle and give her to the groom. I know Albel hasn't said anything to you about it, but it is something that means a lot to him."_

_"I'm not property. I can't be given away. And Albel certainly isn't going to own me," Nel spat._

_"That's not the point." He waited a moment for Nel to calm down. "It's about a father placing the care and happiness of his little princess into the hands of the man she loves. It's a very small gesture, but a very important one. It's a sign of trust and faith between the father and son-in-law. And Albel, being who he is, really needs that."_

_Nel frowned. "It's pointless. My father is dead."_

_"I'd be honored if you'd allow me to walk you up the aisle."_

_Nel sat there, dumbfounded. _

_"You don't have to answer me now. I know that both Woltar and ole' Arzy are going to ask if they could stand in for your dad. And I'm sure that a whole lot of other people are going to ask. There are more than a few members of the Storm Brigade who knew Nevelle very well."_

_"Oh dear Apris..."_

_"Don't you worry about turning anyone down. No one's going to be angry with you. Just let us know when you decide." Adray stood and left Nel alone with her food. _

_She put her head in her hands and immediately regretted it when she realized she'd just coated her hair in syrup. Pushing away from the table, she trudged up the stairs. She set to scrubbing her hair over the wash basin. Reaching around blindly, she realized she'd forgotten to grab a towel. She was about to groan in frustration when one was placed over her head and gentle hands massaged her hair dry. She stood there for a while, enjoying the special treatment and uncaring as to who was giving it to her. The hands on her head directed her to a chair and she plopped down. The towel hit the floor and a comb began to work its way through her hair._

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome."_

_Nel leaned her head back and looked at Albel. "Do you want to know why I'm going to kill you, or do you want to go to oblivion blissfully unaware?"_

_He raised an eyebrow and continued combing her hair. "I'd prefer to know."_

_"So why didn't you tell me about the father walking the bride down the aisle thing?"_

_Albel shrugged. "You're father is no longer among us, so I figured it was pointless. Besides, I knew you would look at it as some sort of property exchange." He sighed. "I take it someone told you."_

_"Adray."_

_Albel snorted. "Meddling old man... His mouth is starting to get too big for his muzzle."_

_Nel laughed and almost fell out of the chair._

_Albel grabbed her under the arms and kept her in the chair. "So what are you going to do?"_

_Nel wiped the tears from her eyes. "What do you want me to do?"_

_Albel continued combing her hair. "Uh-uh. It's your wedding, Nel."_

_"It's our wedding," she said quietly._

_Albel paused for a moment and Nel really wished she could see his face. "I'd really like it if you would."_

_"All right then. It's settled." Nel turned to look at him, but his face was unreadable, the way it always looked when he was calm. His hands came to rest on her shoulders. "Who should I pick?"_

_"Not Woltar."_

_"Done and done."_

_Cliff knocked on the door. "Hey Albel! Time to go!"_

_Nel grabbed Albel's braid before he could move to the door. "Anything else I should know about? You know... any other traditions."_

_"Well, the day before the wedding is a tradition known as 'Kissing the Bride.' My mother will stop by with a simple white dress, and white lace coat for you to wear for the day. This tells all of Airyglyph that you are to be married the next day. Stand up, I'll show you how this works."_

_Nel dropped his braid and stood. He took both of her hands in his. "The men and women you meet in Airyglyph that day will take your hands like this, offer you a blessing, and kiss you on the cheek." He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck. "Just like that." He dropped her hands. "The kisses will be quick and they're considered good luck. Only close relatives or friends will actually kiss you on the lips and as you don't have any in Airyglyph, you should be fine."_

"Woo Hoo! Kissing the girl! Go Albel!" Roger yelled.

Nel threw him a nasty look and the Menodix settled down. "All right. You were all drunk. But you were drunk in a bar. When were you drunk in public?"

"Much later," Adray said, "After we kicked Roger out of the tavern."

Nel looked at the list. "I suppose that's the 'Cruelty to Animals' charge."

"Nope," Cliff said, "That fell under 'Child Abuse.'"

Nel sighed. "Then what was the 'Cruelty to Animals' charge about?"

Lasselle raised his hand. "Roger was..."

"Quiet you!" Mirage said, "You don't get to use items."

His hand dropped dejectedly.

"Well..." Roger began.

_"You better not enjoy this too much, Albel, or Lady Nel will hear about it!" one of the storm brigade yelled._

_"Sit down and give your mind a rest," the Captain yelled._

_"Hey, hey, hey," Adray said, "No one is telling anyone anything."_

_A cheer rang through the tavern._

_"We've got a game!" Cliff yelled. _

_"It better be a drinking game," someone from the back yelled._

_"It is! The game is called 'Questions.' These are the rules, we start with two people. One asks a question and the other answers with a question. This goes on until someone screws up. Everyone takes a shot and the screw up is replaced by the next victim. The person to remain in the game longest, wins."_

_"Whadda we win?" a voice in the back slurred._

_"The right to kick Mr. Huxley here out the door." Cliff hefted the Menodix._

_"Hey!" Roger wiggled and kicked in Cliff's grasp, but didn't get very far._

_"Me first," Fayt said._

_"Me too!" The member of the Dragon Brigade who ferried them over the mountains to Becquerel Mine stepped up to the plate._

_Fayt looked the man up and down. "Who are you?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Don't you have a name?"_

_"Did my parent's give me a name?"_

_Fayt cracked a smile. "Did they drop you on your head?"_

_"Is that a rhetorical question?"_

_"I really..." Fayt rolled his eyes as the crowd booed him. Everyone took a shot and the next victim, a member of the Storm Brigade, stepped up. The game went fast and the original Dragon Brigade knight won. He picked Roger up and tossed him out of the tavern. _

_Growling, Roger stood and brushed himself off. "I'll show him!" The Menodix ran off to the caves where Airyglyph's riding dragons rested. He found his victim and beat up the knight's dragon._

"You beat up a dragon?" Claire blinked several times. "You can beat up a dragon?"

"Apparently," Nel muttered. "Indecent exposure?"

Cliff sat up. "I apologize. You see, I'm so manly that, even with my clothes on, the guard said I was indecently exposed."

The girls looked at each other and then back at him. "Try again," Mirage said.

"Well..." Lasselle said.

"Sit down, Lasselle. You aren't even a playable character," Peppita said.

"Ahem." Adray looked around and all quieted.

_Most of the party goers were passed out on the floor or being entertained by the 'Flirty Girl,' who barely had any clothing left. Adray, Lasselle, Albel, Cliff, and Fayt sat around a table with a deck of cards and a set of shots. _

_Albel took one and slammed the glass upside down on the table. "I call."_

_"Two pair," Cliff said._

_"Three aces," Fayt said._

_"Full house," Adray said._

_"Two pair," Albel said._

_"Nothing," Lasselle said and threw his cards down._

_"All right then. Off with the pants." Cliff said._

_Lasselle groaned. "But I'm going commando today!"_

_"You should have thought about that earlier," Albel said._

_Lasselle pulled his pants off and dropped them on the floor before sitting back down._

_One of the barmaids whistled._

_"Geez, Lasselle, all you have to do to get a date is strip. Some guys have all the luck," Cliff said. He took a shot._

_"Yeah, well, he'll have a ton of dates if he loses the next hand," Albel said, with a wicked grin plastered on his face._

_"Why is that?" Lasselle asked, eyeing the Captain._

_"You lose the next hand, you have to go streaking."_

_Lasselle looked at the window and shrugged. "At this hour, who'd see me?"_

Claire and Nel starred at the Queen's advisor, mouths hanging open. "You WHAT?" both yelled.

Lasselle hung his head. "Please don't tell Her Majesty!"

"I think she'd have a coronary if we did," Claire whispered.

Lasselle looked up, hope glittering in his eyes. "Our little secret?"

Nel and Claire smiled at each other before looking at him. "Our little black mail."

Lasselle groaned.

"So how did that, finding someone to walk you up the aisle go?" Cliff said, changing the topic.

Claire looked at Nel. "That's right. You went to see Woltar and King Arzei."

Nel shook her head. "I visited Woltar yesterday..."

_Nel looked at Count Woltar. "Shouldn't you be at the bachelor party?"_

_"If I was younger and could still hold my liquor the way I used to, certainly. I'm an old man, Nel."_

_Nel looked around Woltar's office and spied a painting of Woltar and his wife. "I know you have a wife, but do you have any children? I've never seen any."_

_Woltar shook his head. "We gave up after the third miscarriage. My dear is sweet, but Apris has not smiled on her."_

_Nel turned to the Count with her hands on her hips. "Have you designated an heir?"_

_Woltar nodded. _

_"Who?"_

_"You're marrying him, Nel."_

_Nel felt a headache coming on. "Why do I feel that this is going to become a whole lot more complicated after I'm married?"_

_Woltar smiled. "Hardly. With Elena's marriage to the King, a lot of the more political problems have subsided. By the time I go to my grave, things will be peaceful here and it's not as if Albel's a stranger to this town. He knows it better than Airyglyph. And it isn't as if I haven't groomed him for the chair I'm sitting in."_

_A thought struck Nel and it wasn't pretty. "And if something should happen to Professor Elena and the King before they have children?"_

_"Albel has been very good about making sure that is not a problem anyone has to worry about. The few usurpers who have had their eyes on the throne have been very quiet since your return from where ever it was you went to make the convictors go away." Woltar shook his head. "But enough about these depressing things. I asked you here for a reason other than to discuss politics."_

_"You want to know if I would allow you to escort me to the altar."_

_"That is correct."_

_Nel shook her head. "All politics and personal issues aside, the answer is no. Please do not take any offense."_

_Woltar nodded. "None taken. It just means I get to fight with the King over who gets to stand in for Glou." He stood up. "Here. This is for you." He handed her a small box._

_Nel opened it to reveal a radiant gold bracelet covered set with several glittering stones. "This little treasure has been in my family for generations, but my family is dying out with me."_

_"I can't accept this..." Nel began._

_Woltar cut her off with a shake of the head. "I had hoped to have a daughter or at least a daughter in law to wear it. Neither of those being the case, I will give it to you, the wife of the only boy I ever looked upon as my own."_

_Nel starred at the bracelet for a while, unsure of what to say. Woltar reached across the desk, took it from her hand, and slipped it over her wrist._

_"There we go." He patted her hand with a smile. "Now, there are several other people you have to see today. You might want to get a move on while the day is still young."_

_Nel took a breath, nodded, and thanked him before leaving._

"And the King?" Claire asked.

"Well, I spent less time talking to him and more time poking the Dragon Brigade knight next to him," Nel said.

_ "To turn down the King's offer is the height of rudeness. I will not stand for it!"_

_Nel stared at the Dragon Brigade knight who stood next to King Arzei's throne. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." She looked back at the King. "Thank you for the offer."_

_"This is outrageous!"_

_The King held up a hand. "I have no problem with her choice or her attitude." He looked at Nel. "Please don't let him bother you."_

_Nel shrugged. "He doesn't bother me. He reminds me of Lasselle." She paused, thinking for a moment. "May I ask you a question, your Majesty?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Why are all royal advisors such asses?"_

_The knight gasped and began to shake with fury. _

_Arzei shrugged. "It gives us someone to vent at for valid reasons when we're angry."_

_The knight looked between the two rapidly and then he stopped as if frozen to the spot._

_Arzei looked at his knight. "I think his head just exploded."_

_Nel nodded, she waved a hand in front of the knight's face. "If that's the case, why don't you have Albel stand here?"_

_"I'm not crazy."_

_"Good point."_

"So, who did you choose?" Sophia asked.

"Adray."

Adray sat up. "Really? I'm honored that you would choose me. It will give me a reason to kick Spike over there in the ass when he's misbehaving."

"Speaking of Albel." Nel looked at her intended. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

Albel's head fell forward and his placid expression turned into a maniacal grin. He threw his head back and laughed. Everyone but Cliff backed away in fear.

"I told you it'd be great!"

Nel looked at Claire.

"Don't look at me! You're marrying him!"

Nel sighed and looked at the sheet. "Okay. What's this 'Out of Season Sport without a License' charge? Were you hunting something out of season?"

"Well..." Cliff began.

"We were punting armadillos," Fayt said.


	7. Rehearsal

**My Big Fat Aquios Wedding**

By Nicolle

1st Note: Yet more OOC-ness ahead!

2nd Note: STEAMY WARNING! There is a steamy warning attached to this fic, but nothing that will offend the senses or sensibilities.

3rd Note: _There is a story behind the armadillos. You see, there's this guy who lives in my town and he owns two stuffed armadillos. When he's sitting outside the used book store, he puts the armadillos side by side on the side walk. Every time I see them, I have this undeniable urge to punt the armadillo. I want to see how far it will go. Yeah... I'm messed up._

Disclaimer: Star Ocean 3 belongs to Tri-Ace/Ubisoft/Square-Enix.

Yet Another Note: To Peril and Chaoswing: Thanks for letting me know about Woltar's daughter. I missed that in the game. I shall now, yet again, employ the Poetic License and say I'm ignoring the facts.

**Chapter Seven: Rehearsal Everyone!**

_I turned and Claire buttoned up the back of the white dress. Farleen held out the coat and I stepped into it. Lady Anne checked the dress over, making sure of it's fit while we waited for Albel to get his scrawny ass over here. I sat down and stared at myself in the mirror. This was it. This was the last day I could say anything. I could stop this whole process right in its tracks. _

_So why wasn't I?_

_I didn't love Albel… did I?_

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in." The four women chimed at the same time.

King Airyglyph stepped into the room. The girls bowed while Lady Anne curtsied. He smiled and took Nel's hands in his. "May you and Albel find much happiness in the years to come." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

"Albel asked a favor of me today and as I'd rather not spend the day doing paperwork when it's so beautiful out, I will accompany you for the remainder of the morning."

"Thank you, again." She blinked. "Why isn't Albel here? He didn't say anything about not being here last night."

"There's an important errand he had to be on this morning that couldn't be trusted to anyone else. He'll be in Kirlsa to meet you for lunch."

Nel nodded.

"And don't worry. I'll keep the hordes at bay. I believe the first stop today is to pick up the rings, is it not?" He held out his arm and Nel took it as they went out the door. They stopped at the jeweler's shop down the lane.

**Promise Keeping**

Albel dropped the bucket filled with water and flowers next to his feet. He knelt next to the headstone and brushed the dirt away. Working carefully, he pulled the weeds up and scraped the lichen from the name carved into the stone. Standing back, he surveyed his work, finding it satisfactory. He pulled the flowers from the bucket, and threw the water on the headstone. Laying the flowers over the grave, he knelt down and stared at the name.

"I'm sorry I haven't been by in a while." He looked away for a moment, sighed, and lay down with his head near the stone, sprawling comfortably. "I was busy being an idiot."

**Things Remembered... Last minute**

Nel pulled out the wedding planning book and went down the list. "Toasting glasses, check. Guest book, check. Cake Knife, check. Food, check. Jewelry, check. Rings, check. Attendant's gifts, check. Flowers..." She blinked, staring at the blank space. "Oh dear Apris, no..."

"Did you forget something?"

She stared blankly at the book. "The flowers," she whispered, voice weak.

Arzei looked over her shoulder. "Do we need to stop somewhere else?"

She looked up. "Do you mind, your Majesty?"

"Not at all." He escorted her to the florist. Nel pushed the door open and was suddenly rushed by several men and women from Airyglyph.

"May your wedding day be only a taste of the wonderful days to come!"

"May you have many strong children!"

"May you never be without love, wealth, and happiness!"

"May your love be sung through out the ages!"

"May your siblings envy you forever!"

Several dozen kisses later, and several bows and curtsies to the King, Nel finally made it back to the counter. The woman at the counter smiled. "Zelpher - Nox wedding, correct?"

Nel nodded.

The woman went into the back and came out with several huge boxes. "The altar preparations will be finished and in place tonight. We'll be in the garden to set up the reception flowers in the morning, and yes, we are aware that the Killer Chef is catering."

Nel opened her mouth to say something and was cut off when the boxes opened. Instead, she gasped.

"These are the finished bouquets for the bridesmaids." The florist pulled out a bouquet of summery blues, greens, yellows, and purples. More boxes opened and Nel stared in stunned disbelief.

Subjects finally at ease, Arzei stepped up next to Nel. "Everything seems to be in order. Did you just forget to mark it off the list?"

"I never ordered these."

The florist looked up. "Sir Albel did. Are they not to your liking?"

"They're perfect." She looked at the florist. "Was anyone with him when he ordered?"

"Lady Claire." The florist closed the boxes. "Is there anything to be changed?"

Nel shook her head. "Do you have the bridal bouquet done yet?"

The woman nodded. "Lady Claire said it was one of the traditional dresses of old. So we put together one of the older bouquet styles." The florist opened a box and pulled out a large bouquet of multi-colored roses. "You hold it here and the train wraps around you like this." She pulled the cascade of roses around Nel, effectively surrounding her in flowers. "The hook is right here, underneath the last rose, and it clips on to the other side of the bouquet." She stood back. "What do you think?"

Nel smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Any changes?"

"None."

The florist unhooked the train. "For the reception, just hook the trail of flowers underneath the bouquet so it forms a loop in front of you and the hook won't catch on the dress."

Nel nodded as the flowers went away. "And payment?"

"Lord Albel took care of it a month ago."

Nel blinked. "Oh. Thank you."

"The flowers will be waiting for you at the chapel." The woman bowed and Nel left with Arzei.

**I am stretched on your grave**

He took a breath. "Mom said she'd kill me if I didn't stop by. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, it's just that I didn't think I was worthy enough to even be near the cemetery, let alone in front of your stone. I don't think that anymore."

He lay there for a while and watched the sky. He sniffed and one rebellious tear threatened to slide from the corner of his eye. He snorted and sat up before his emotions got the best of him. "I'm getting married to Nevelle's daughter, Nel. She's just like Sarah: a brick wall."

He turned around and sat facing the stone. "I think, finally, I'm being the person you died for." He smirked. "I even got your sword." Reaching out, he touched the name on the stone with his good hand. "Did you know this would happen? Did you know that I would one day be among the stars and see worlds I'd never even imagined? Did you have some premonition?"

A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up at Woltar. "He did it because he loved you. And don't you ever forget that."

**Lunch!**

The King left Nel in Kirlsa to wait for Albel. She sat in the first floor receiving room of Woltar's mansion, bored out of her mind and hungry.

"Damn Aquarian. You aren't good enough to wear Airyglyph finery."

Nel's head snapped up, glaring at the guard who stood over her. "You got a problem?"

"Yes. Your dirty skin is staining our pure Airyglyph traditions!"

"Do you have a problem with my betrothed? If so, feel free to take it up with me."

The guard started shaking.

"Don't just stand there, maggot. Turn around so I can get a good look at you."

The guard turned and, his worst fears confirmed, fell to his knees. "Please forgive me, Lord Albel! I would not have said anything had I known that she was your intended!"

"So you would have said it if she hadn't been my love? And even if you had said nothing, I'm sure you would have thought it." Albel landed a hard kick to the man's chest and he hit the floor gasping. "Dishonorable scum." The Captain reached down and picked the man up with one hand so he could look the fool in the eye. "If these are your true feelings on the issue, I wonder what you thought when you first saw our Queen, hmm?"

"Let him go, boy. I'll take care of him," Woltar said from the second floor balcony.

Albel snorted and tossed the man into the nearest wall. "As you wish, old man." He took a deep breath and looked at Nel. "I believe I'm treating you to lunch." He offered her his hand.

Nel nodded and took his hand, following him outside. "Are you all right?"

He sighed. "I will be in a minute."

Nel watched him as he returned to that strange calm that seemed to wash away any other emotions. "You're rather fond of Professor Elena, aren't you?"

Albel he hid his eyes under his hair and looked away. "Maybe."

Nel smiled. "You know, it's a good thing you showed up."

Albel looked at her. "Oh?"

Nel smiled and pulled him into the restaurant. "I would have gotten so much blood on your mother's dress."

Albel laughed and let her pull him to a table near a window. They sat down and a barmaid rushed over. She took both of Nel's hands in her own.

"May you have many healthy children!" She kissed Nel's cheek. "Now what can I get you?" They ordered and the girl ran off to the kitchen.

Nel looked out the window. "You know, you're really damn lucky that Airyglyph has that Bachelor Party 'get out of jail free' card, or you'd be screwed."

Albel grinned wickedly. "Why do you think we punted the armadillos?"

"Why did you... No. Wait. I don't want to know why you were abusing armadillos. What I already know keeps me up at night." Albel snickered and she kicked him in the shin. "Ass."

"Ow." He sat up. "Can I see the rings?"

"Oh, yeah." Nel reached into the white bag that came with the dress and pulled out a tiny little box.

Albel took it and flipped open the top. "Did you try yours on?"

Nel shook her head.

Albel rolled his eyes. "You always try something on before you buy it, fool. Here. Give me your hand."

Nel held out her hand and Albel slipped the plain gold band on her finger. "There. Does it feel all right? Not too tight or loose?"

"You sound like your mother." Nel batted him away. "It's fine."

Albel slipped his ring on. "Not too shabby." He pulled it off and put it back in the box.

Nel pulled her ring off. "I need to pick up the dress today." She leaned back as her lunch was put in front of her.

"Sophia and Claire should be by to help you get it back to your room."

Nel looked up. "Speak of the devils." Sophia and Claire sat down on either side of Nel.

"One more day," Sophia said. "Are you ready?"

"Pretty much. I don't know about Albel though, he doesn't seem to be feeling himself lately," Nel said.

Albel raised an eyebrow.

"You've been almost bearable."

The girls snickered while Albel gave a long suffering sigh. They finished lunch quickly and the Captain walked them to the seamstress' shop before heading off to find the boys the herd them to the chapel for rehearsal. Nel picked up the dress' garment bag while Sophia and Claire handled the boxes.

"Thanks for taking care of the flowers. I completely forgot."

Claire blinked. "Don't thank me. Albel was the one who remembered."

Nel looked at Claire. "How the hell did he manage to get the flowers right?"

"He badgered us everyday for a month and then dragged Claire to the florist to make sure it was right," Sophia said.

"Hmm..."

They wandered out of the store and carried the dress to the castle. The girls put the boxes on the bed before running to find Maria and Mirage for rehearsal. Nel hung the dress in her closet, carefully smoothing it out. A knock at the door drew her attention, and she closed the closet. "Come in."

A runologist came in with a large box in her arms. She set it on the bed. "We were cleaning out old records and we found a bunch of letters your mother had written. Would you like them?"

Nel nodded.

The runologist reached in the box and pulled out a small packet of paper. "Here you are. Have a good day, Lady Nel." The girl picked up the box and left.

Nel sat down at her desk and sorted through the letters. "They're all addressed to Milenya. Hmm..."

_Dear Milenya,_

_Thank you for the potions. They have done wonders for my stomach. It's been so hard to keep food down. The doctor says I'm coming along fine though. We have picked out names. If it's a boy, we will name him Nevelle. If it's a girl, we will name her Nel. I know, it doesn't sound terribly creative, but I really want my child, son or daughter, to be a reflection of my husband. He's done nothing but care for me, putting aside a lot of his duties to be with me._

Nel looked at the next letter.

_Dear Milenya,_

_It's hard getting around. I have not walked on my own for the last week. Nevelle helps me get along and Adray has been nice enough to lend a hand. This wouldn't be so bad if I didn't feel so weak all the time. It seems as if all my energy is going into this child, and if it is, so be it. I will give anything for my baby. Nevelle says he thinks it will be a girl._

Nel put down the letters for a moment, thinking back on the few memories she had of her mother.

_Dear Milenya,_

_Oh Apris! How I love Nevelle! He brought me flowers yesterday. He also managed to get the Queen to pass his duties on to someone else so he could stay home and care for me. This pregnancy has been so hard, but Nevelle's presence has made it all seem like a passing discomfort. I heard that Anne is having the same problem I am. Has she been well?_

Suddenly intrigued, Nel flipped to the next letter.

_Dear Milenya,_

_Anne stopped by yesterday so I could see her son. He's so small and cute. He already has a messy head of hair and his eyes keep darting around, looking for something to grab a hold of. If he's anything like his parents, he's going to be a handful. Speaking of his parents, Glou and Nevelle have been conspiring. They keep using words like, 'auspicious occasion' and 'family alliance.' As usual, they are way ahead of themselves._

Nel rubbed her forehead. "Great. I wasn't even born yet and my father was trying to marry me to Albel the Wicked." Growling, she picked up the last letter.

_Dear Milenya,_

_You asked me last letter how I knew when Nevelle loved me. Well, a week before the wedding, I realized that I'd forgotten to order flowers. All those months of planning and one thing out of place. I felt so foolish. But, when I went to the florist, I found out that Nevelle had taken care of everything. The flowers were exactly what I wanted and how I wanted them. Apparently he badgered everyone into telling him so I wouldn't have to worry about it._

Nel dropped the letter and put a hand over her mouth. Claire knocked on the door and poked her head in. "We're ready for the rehearsal."

Nel jumped out of her seat and nearly sent Claire to the floor as she ran for the chapel. Pushing Cliff out of the way, she grabbed a hold of Albel by the shirt and yanked him down so that he was eye level with her. "How did you know about the flowers?"

"You didn't have them marked off in the book."

Eyes blazing, she glared at him. "So when did you find out about the letters?"

"What letters?"

"Don't give me that!" she growled. "Did one of the runologists show you, or did someone just happen to mention?"

Patience at an end, Albel extricated himself from Nel's grasp. "When someone accuses me of something, I usually have a good idea what's going on, but in this case I have no clue. So would you be kind enough to stop acting as if I've murdered someone and tell me what's going on?"

The wind suddenly out of her sails, Nel just blinked at him. "You don't know. You never saw." She dropped into the nearest pew with her head in her hands.

Albel knelt next to her. "Nel?" He pulled her hands away from her face. "Are you all right?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

Albel looked up at the High Priestess. "Would you mind if we put this off for an hour?"

The woman shook her head.

Albel stood and pulled Nel up with him. "Come on. You're all stressed out from planning the wedding. We can wait while you lay down for a bit."

_Albel walked me out of the chapel and led me to my room, helping me into bed. He pulled off the little white boots I was wearing and placed them under the bed. I watched his hands as he pulled the blanket up to my chin. I was suddenly very tired, eyes drooping. I asked him if he loved me._

_I fell asleep before I heard an answer and woke up to him sitting on the edge of the bed, holding my hand. We stayed like that for a while, quiet and comfortable. The warm glow of the setting sun lit his face and I dreaded the moment someone would knock on the door and drag us away. He looked absolutely beautiful._

**And Finally... the Rehearsal**

The High Priestess stood in front of the altar and directed everyone. "Claire, after Nel's procession from the Zelpher estate, I want you to come in through the east entrance and wave to let me know she's there. I'll make sure that Albel isn't in sight when you come in the back. Nel, I want you to head straight to the rooms under the stairs."

She turned to the groomsmen. "Are we missing a groomsman?"

Albel nodded. "He's a troublesome old coot, but he'll be here tomorrow."

The High Priestess nodded. "Then I will leave it to Sir Cliff to tell the groomsman what he's to do. The groomsmen will line up at the bottom of the stairs and as the bridesmaids come down, they will be escorted to the altar, Claire and Sir Cliff last."

Everyone nodded.

"All right. Let's do a quick run through of that. When the couple in front of you is half way up the aisle, then you start. Come right up to me here for a quick blessing and then head to your seats. Boys on the right. Girls on the left. Albel, you'll be up here with me."

The men and women took their places and began the procession, Sophia and Mirage first.

Lasselle snickered from the side balcony. "It's not a race, people!"

"Be quiet, Lasselle," the Queen said.

Lasselle sighed. "Yes, your Majesty."

Roger, who stood on the balcony next to the Queen, kicked the magistrate for good measure.

"Miss Peppita, when Claire and Sir Cliff are at the altar, you come forward and make sure you don't have any rose petals left when you get to me."

Peppita nodded and headed up to the altar, throwing invisible flower petals.

"Perfect! When you get up to me, I'll give you a blessing, and then you'll stand to Claire's left. When Miss Peppita is half way up the aisle Adray, get yourself and Nel ready to come up to the altar. The musicians will start the bride's processional and the two of you will come forward."

Adray held out his arm and Nel took it. They walked up the aisle.

"Remember to take it slow and give everyone a chance to see you," the High Priestess said. "Adray, you know what to do when you get up here."

Adray put Nel's hand in Albel's and then went to the pew.

"Great. Nel, Sir Albel, step up to me. From here on out, it doesn't matter if you remember what to do or not, I'll walk you through it. You'll both kneel for a blessing and then separate to your chairs: Nel on the left; Sir Albel on the right. After the readings, you'll both come back to the middle for your vows. I'll pronounce you man and wife, you both smooch, and then I'll present you to the congregation." She eyed Albel. "Keep the kiss clean."

Roger shrieked. "He has to kiss her?! What if he get cooties?!"

The assembled broke down into laughter with even the Queen chuckling behind her hand.

**Last Meal!**

The wedding party sat around the table in Lady Anne's house, chowing down on lasagna and garlic bread.

"If I'd known you were this good a cook, Mrs. Nox, I would have recruited you for the inventor's guild," Fayt said.

"Thank you, Sir Fayt."

"Pass the bread," Maria called from the other end of the table.

Sophia turned to Nel. "So where are you going for the honeymoon?"

Nel froze.

"It's taken care of," Albel said before biting into a slice of bread.

His intended eyed him suspiciously. "Where are we going?"

A wicked grin lit up his face, but he said nothing.

"Tell me where or I'll start a food fight in your mother's nice house."

Albel's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare..."

Nel smiled.

He snorted and turned his nose up. "It's a surprise."

Nel got a spoonful of ambrosia and took careful aim. "One more chance, Nox."

Mirage put her hand on Nel's shoulder. "It's okay, Nel. You'll like it."

Nel looked at Mirage. "You know?"

"I'm the one who did the arrangements. Trust me. Albel picked a good place."

Nel put her spoon down. "I'll take your word for it."

Albel huffed. "Sure. She'll take your word but not mine." He dramatically put a hand to his forehead. "How will our marriage survive without trust?"

"A lot of chloroform."

"Less talk. More eating," Maria said and pushed a bowl of salad into Nel's hands.

As the meal drew to a close, Lady Anne recruited the men to do clean up so the girls could run off to an early bed time. The room emptied out leaving Albel and Nel sitting next to each other, nursing their cups of coffee.

"Are you ready?" Albel asked.

Nel nodded. "I think so." She sighed. "I'm sorry about this afternoon."

Albel shrugged. "No harm done. So what was the letter business all about?"

Nel shook her head. "It was something my mother wrote in a letter to Milenya years ago. Apparently, I'm following in my mother's foot steps. She forgot the flowers too." Nel stood and Albel followed suit. "I should get going. We still have the last 'Washing of the Hair' tonight and I need to get to bed."

Albel's hand shot out, grabbed Nel's arm and spun her around to face him. "There's one more thing to do before you go." He stepped up to her, one hand on her waist and the other coming up to cup her cheek.

Nel gasped at the warm and intimate look in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I am not walking up the aisle tomorrow without having kissed you at least once." He tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was electric and Nel pressed herself against him, arms wrapping around his neck. The hand on her waist moved to her back, stroking along her spine while the other ran through her hair. His tongue parted her lips and she moaned. Without breaking away, Albel lifted her and sat her on the table. Nel pulled him tightly against her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Leaning back, she pulled him on top of her.

"It's so nice to see you both getting along," Lady Anne said as she walked in to gather the rest of the plates from dinner.

Both of them froze.

Roger followed Lady Anne, taking some of the plates. "Woo-Hoo! Go Albel!"

When Roger and Lady Anne had left the room, Nel reached up to push away the hair that hid Albel's face. "You're blushing."

"So are you," he drawled. His eyes met hers and they both broke down in laughter.

"You bad little boy!" Woltar's wife yelled. "You keep your dirty hands off of Lady Nel!" She grabbed Albel by the hair and dragged him off.

"She's going to be my wife, worm! I'll kiss her whenever I want!"

"You can wait till you're married, Mister!"

"Everyone else on this maggot-filled planet has gotten to kiss her today! You can let me have one!"

"NO!" The word was followed by a splash and the sound of a door slamming shut.


	8. Wedding!

**My Big Fat Aquios Wedding**

By Nicolle

_This is it, Everyone! The final installment! _

1st Note: For the people who seem to being missing this: **THIS IS OOC!!!!! **It isn't supposed to be in character.

2nd Note: When you get to Peppita's part, and trust me, you'll know what I'm talking about when you get to it, imagine it in crayon drawings.

3rd Note: The reception is a treat for anyone who read the dictionary in their game. I mean, really, the developers go to all that trouble so you know what's going on and why people do the things they do and you don't read it? Bad Gamers! No Biscuit!

4th Note: I just pulled the name Sarah out of the either, since Albel never says what 'her' name is. If you don't know what I'm talking about, do the "Why Airyglyph Lost?" PA and choose option one. Of course, if you want Albel to get all philosophical, choose option two.

Disclaimer: Star Ocean 3 belongs to Tri-Ace/Ubisoft/Square-Enix.

Chapter Eight:

**I'm Going to the Chapel and I'm Gonna Get Married**

Somewhere, late in the night:

Nel/Albel sat up.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Claire/Cliff asked.

"I'm fine. I just can't sleep," Nel/Albel said.

**The Morning Of**

Albel shrugged into a shirt and pants before picking up his garment bag and heading toward the castle, Cliff in tow. After dropping their stuff in the conference room, they headed back into town for breakfast. Fayt and Roger beat them to it.

"Hey guys. Have a seat. The waitress will be back with more food in a minute," Fayt said between bites.

Albel and Cliff sat down.

"So, how'd you sleep?"

"Well, considering I wasn't having nightmares and no one was kicking me, I didn't sleep a wink."

Fayt looked at Cliff. "Man, did you luck out. When we were wandering around Elicoor, it was non-stop."

"And you've picked a very inopportune time to remind me that I need to cut out your tongue," Albel drawled.

"Yeah. Right. You can hardly move right now. Try eating first and then we'll see how lively you are," Cliff said.

"So what do you think Luther is doing now?" Roger asked.

"Who cares?" Albel asked.

"Well, when we were running through the firewall, I was talking to Blair. Apparently, Luther took control of the company from the original family that owned it. He might be busy trying to fend them off about now, considering the Eternal Sphere was their big money maker and it's gone," Cliff mused.

"I'm betting on his being dead," Albel said.

"His place in the firewall was really pretty," Roger said.

"Well now, that wasn't a very manly thing to say," Cliff said.

Roger jumped up. "What?! Having an appreciation for the finer things in life does not make you unmanly."

"Just annoying," Albel muttered into his coffee.

Roger turned and waved. "Hello, Luther!"

Fayt suddenly jumped and sent the man walking through the door into the nearest wall. He hit the ground unconscious. "Uh..."

Cliff stood up. "Who is that?"

"His name is Lotor, not Luther," Albel said, glaring at Roger. "He's the High Priest at the chapel. And I'm going to kill this fic's author when this is over for trying to insert her Voltron fandom into this. I mean, really..." He nudged the man with his foot. "He even has blue skin and white hair."

Cliff shrugged. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I killed him," Fayt whispered.

Albel sighed. "I wish. You just knocked him out."

"What's he doing here anyway?" Cliff asked.

"Aquios has a wedding tradition that involves the purification of the groom and the groomsmen in the holy waters of Aquios," Albel said.

"Great," Cliff said, "So now what do we do?"

Albel sat back. "Let's see. Who haven't I pissed off lately?" he mused. "Ah. We'll get Claire."

A few minutes later, Claire was sitting in a chair, holding her head. "This just couldn't be an easy day, could it?" She sighed. "Well, we do have a back up in case of emergencies."

"Who?" Cliff asked.

Claire smiled brightly and a feeling of doom settled over the men. "Lasselle."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Albel groaned.

Cliff shrugged. "So what's the big deal? Lasselle isn't all that bad."

"You want to strip down for him?" Albel asked.

Cliff sighed. "No."

Claire laughed. "You're not going to be naked, just shirtless and shoeless. I'll grab him real quick so you can get this over with." She stood and was out the door.

Lasselle came in laughing. He looked at Fayt. "So you knocked out the High Priest? And here I thought better of you."

Fayt's face went pink.

"Follow me." The magistrate took them to a small room in the back that consisted of a small pool of water fed by the rivers running all over the palace and a balcony over their heads. "Boots off, shirts off, and no jokes about anyone being gay."

"Oh, but Lasselle!" Roger said, batting his eyes.

The magistrate kicked him out of the room. "You aren't one of the groomsmen. Out!" He shut the door tight.

"Thank you. We've been trying to get rid of him all morning," Albel said.

Lasselle nodded. "This is a simple procedure. All of you stand in the water; I say a prayer over you, and pour some water over your heads. Treat this seriously and we'll be done in five minutes."

The guys nodded while pulling their shirts off and kicking their shoes into the nearest corner. They stepped into the water and bowed their heads politely while Lasselle prayed over them. When the water hit Albel's head, he heard a distinct click. When Lasselle moved on to Cliff, he heard it again and looked around for a moment. Not seeing anyone, he figured it was something stuck in the drain. A third click when the water poured over Fayt's head made him decide it was not. When Lasselle stepped back, a flash went off.

"Oops..." someone muttered from the balcony. The boys looked up to catch a brief glimpse of blonde hair before it disappeared.

"I know you love her, Cliff, but I'm going to have to kill her," Albel said, staring up at the balcony.

"I can't beat her in a fight. What makes you think you can?"

"He has a good point," Fayt said.

"Then it's your job to make sure she doesn't get the chance to blackmail anyone."

"Will do." Cliff looked at Lasselle. "Are we done here?"

"Pretty much."

The boys trudged out of the pool and pulled their shirts back on.

**Cake!**

Rigel followed Mishell, Mishell followed Misty Lear, Misty followed Albel, and Albel followed Mayu, helping her transport the many pieces of the cake to the garden behind the throne room.

"For the sake of my country and Lady Nel, I shall destroy you, Albel the Wicked, and free her from your evil!" An Aquarian flew at Albel, sword raised.

"Stay away from the cake!" Mayu screamed. A cast iron frying pan met the attacker's face head-on. The man hit the ground unconscious.

"Well," Albel said, "It's good to see that my training wasn't lost on you."

"Of course not, Commander." She slung the pan over her shoulder. "I just don't get to use it all that often with you around to protect me." She used the pan to point to the castle. "To the garden!"

They put the cake parts on a table while Mayu began putting it together. Albel looked around.

"Does anyone need me for anything else?"

A general shaking of heads followed.

"Good. I'm going to get dressed. I'll be in the conference room."

When he was gone, Mirage and Maria snuck out from underneath the cake table.

**Something old, something new**

"It was very interesting to hear that they have the same customs for brides in other parts of the universe," Lady Anne said. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue," she recited. "It's fascinating when you think about it."

"Something new, of course, is the dress," Sophia said, "It symbolizes the future."

"Something borrowed will be my earrings." Lady Anne put the gold earrings in Nel's ears. "You see, when you get married, you borrow something for the day. The borrowed item, no matter what it is, symbolizes the community, their blessings, and their commitment to helping you fulfill the one you make today."

"Something blue will also be your dress," Sophia said. "Married in blue, your love always be true! Blue symbolizes fidelity, fertility, and married love."

Someone knocked on the door and Sophia opened it. An older woman stepped inside. "I'm not late, am I?"

Lady Anne shook her head. "You're right on time." She turned to Nel. "Nel, this is Carmela."

The woman bowed to Nel before pulling out a small box. "I knew your intended when he was little. Not that he still isn't a baby." The girls laughed as she opened the box. She pulled out a thin golden chain, from which hung a gleaming golden key. "You wear something old to symbolize the past and how the past is what led us to where we are today. There's a lot of past curled up into this little key." The woman looked sad for a moment and then she put the chain over Nel's neck and let the key slip under the collar of the dress. "It belonged to someone very special and now it belongs to you. Take good care of it." She leaned forward and kissed Nel on the forehead before escaping.

Nel pulled out the key to look at it and then looked at Lady Anne. "What is this about?"

Lady Anne didn't hear the question. She was out the door as Claire and Tynave carried the dress in.

**Getting Ready**

Albel put his dress uniform on, carefully pulling the left sleeve down to hide his burn scars. Ready before the rest of the boys, he sat on the conference table and watched the guests fill the chapel. Cliff tapped him on the shoulder. "Ready?"

Albel nodded and tried the door. "Great. We've been locked in."

"For the sake of Aquios and Lady Nel, I shall stop this wedding!" someone yelled from the other side of the door before speeding off.

Sighing, he turned. "The only way out is the window."

"No!" Fayt cried. "You'll ruin your clothes if you go out the window. I'll go."

Albel blinked. "I have a back up uniform."

"Just sit tight."

Albel snorted. "Prattling idiot." He sat on the conference table. "Fine. I'll wait."

Fayt climbed out the window and climbed slid down a column into the chapel. The High Priestess continued her prayers while watching him, eyebrows quirked in surprise. The congregation, assembled for late morning prayers for the soon to be newly weds followed suit, continuing to repeat the prayers while watching Fayt slide to the balcony. He quickly bowed to the Queen and ran into the hallway.

The High Priestess looked and the Queen and the two shrugged at each other.

Cliff watched the boy go. "I have a hunch that there's a key."

"It's in my pocket."

"So when were you going to tell him you had a spare key?"

Albel smiled. "He was so intent on going..."

"Scrawny bastard."

Albel took out the key and unlocked the door. He waited until Fayt was outside the door and opened it suddenly, sending Fayt to the floor. "We found a key."

"I changed my mind," Fayt muttered from the floor, "I hate you."

Albel howled while Cliff pulled the boy off the floor. Fayt still grumbling, they headed down to the chapel. Albel headed to the altar while the guys met up with the girls.

"So where is the last groomsman?" Mirage asked.

"I'm right here," someone said.

They turned as one and saw an older and very distinguished looking gentleman in Airyglyph finery. His hair was snow white, but his eyes were gold and slitted.

"Crosell?!"

The dragon flinched. "Please. Not so loud."

Odd Eye craned his neck from the window. "How did you do that?"

Crosell snorted. "You'll learn when you're older." He looked at the others. "So who am I escorting up to the altar?"

Claire blinked and then shook her head to clear it quickly. "You're walking both Mirage and Sophia."

The girls stepped forward and each took an arm. He looked at both of them, and then at Fayt. "Well now... If you had brought these two beauties along when you first needed me, I wouldn't have put up a fight."

Sophia giggled while Mirage rolled her eyes, but Maria's face fell and then her eyes began to burn with fury. Cliff and Fayt tackled her before she could jump the dragon.

Claire whistled. "Thank Apris Nel wasn't here to hear that." Claire clapped her hands. "All right people! Line up! Let's get this show on the road!" As soon as everyone was ready, Claire waved to the High Priestess, who in turn, signaled the musicians.

"Are you ready for this?" the High Priestess asked, as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked up the aisle.

Albel took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Don't worry. This will go so fast, you won't remember half of it."

"So I've been told." Nel came into view and he fought to stifle a gasp.

The High Priestess smiled. Adray placed Nel's hand in Albel's and the couple turned to the High Priestess. She winked at Nel. "You look beautiful," she whispered. "I have to tell you that, because he's stunned speechless."

Nel smiled and squeezed Albel's hand.

The High Priestess looked up. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

Cliff's mind wandered off and a vision of the newlywed's future appeared in his head:

_Nel and Albel stared each other down. Saying they weren't happy would have been the understatement of the year. Growling in frustration, Albel turned and walked out._

_"Come back here! I am not your maid! You're going to clean up this mess or I'm going to kill you!"_

_Albel stopped at the door. "You're the woman," he snapped. "You take care of the children!"_

Cliff shuddered and came back to the ceremony when Albel nudged him.

The High Priestess read the first reading. "Those who walk alone do walk in darkness..."

Mirage zoned out and a vision of Nel and Albel popped into her head.

_Crosell looked down at the two humans who had invaded his home. "So when are you two leaving?"_

_Nel sighed. "When we're too old for them to expect us to have kids."_

Mirage quickly put her hand over her mouth to hide her giggles.

The High Priestess began the second reading. "Each soul is a small light, place inside the body by Apris..."

Peppita yawned and an image of Albel and Nel's future danced in her head.

_The two super heroes, Wicked Blade and Scarlet Fever, flew through the air. Seeing a Proclaimer below, they dived in for the attack, saving the puppies it was trying to erase._

Peppita giggled and King Arzei patted her on the head.

The High Priestess continued with the last reading. "As Apris takes his wives and holds them in the highest of honor, so to must the bride and groom hold each other in honor...

Fayt imagined the newlyweds on their honeymoon.

_Nel and Albel lay on the beach on Hyda IV, enjoying the soft sand and the warm sun. Suddenly, the Vendeeni attacked!_

Fayt shook his head. "I think I need help," he muttered. Cliff looked at him and he shrugged.

The High Priestess blessed the rings. "A ring, a perfect circle, is the symbol of marriage, love, trust, and fidelity..."

Maria's mind wandered off.

_Nel had Albel tied to the chair. "So... what do we say when we want something?"_

_"Please, Mistress?"_

_Nel patted him on the head. "Good boy."_

Suddenly frightened, Maria grabbed a hold of Mirage and hung on for dear life.

The High Priestess led the pair in their vows. "Please repeat after me. I, Albel Nox..."

Sophia sighed and an image of the newlyweds sprung into her head.

_Nel and Albel were curled up in front of the fireplace, drinking cocoa and snuggling._

Sophia shook her head. "Sure. Like that'd ever happen. I need to grow up," she whispered to herself.

The High Priestess continued with the vows. "Please repeat after me. I, Nel Zelpher..."

Adray stood next to Lady Anne, chest puffed out in pride. A vision of Nevelle's little girl and Glou's little boy danced in his head.

_A little girl, the spitting image of her father, bounced on his shoulders. "Am I really going to have another brother or sister, daddy?"_

_"Yes, you are," Albel said. The girl clapped her hands in delight. Two young boys and another girl wandered a head of him with Nel, bickering over who would be the next captain of the Black Brigade. _

_Finally having enough, Nel looked at her eldest three children. "If you don't stop fighting, you won't see your next birthdays. Is that clear?"_

_The three huffed. "Yes, mom."_

Adray chuckled to himself.

The High Priestess smiled and closed the book she read from. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

**Reception!**

Tynave and Farleen busied themselves with driving Astor nuts, while the Rossetti Troupe performed for the assembled guests. Forte Huxley dragged Aznor around and 'introduced' him to the people who'd spent many a night in his cottage.

"Do you think he'll ever remember us?" Nel asked Fayt.

Fayt shrugged. "I'm surprised he remembers he's married."

Gonella back flipped by while Dulcinea sang for the children jumping up and down around her.

"So how did you get the Rossetti Troupe to perform?" Cliff asked.

"When Peppita told them that she was our flower girl, Dulcinea demanded it," Albel said. He shuddered. "She can be a scary woman when she wants to be." He put down his drink. "Yo! Peppita! Come here!"

The Rossetti Troupe's new star skipped over. "Yes?"

Albel pulled a little box out of his pocket. "Before I forget, this is for you, for being our flower girl."

Peppita took the box. Eyeing Albel suspiciously, she opened it. A little gold and emerald ring glittered inside. "Oooh... It's pretty..." She threw her arms around Albel's neck and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you!" He patted her on the back and she ran off to show Quantestorie.

Cliff laughed. "Ah, you really like that kid."

"She's a reckless brat."

"Just like you."

Albel snorted. He looked around. "What the hell is Vanilla doing?"

Everyone in the vicinity looked at said rabbit. He seemed to be in the middle of a transaction with Crosell and Odd Eye. Fayt and Maria wandered over.

"What are you three up too?" Maria asked, hands on her hips.

"Just making a transaction," Vanilla said. He collected bags of fol from the dragons.

"So it's true. You really do sell stuff to dragons. What are you buying anyway?"

The dragons looked away. Maria looked at Vanilla.

"Slide attachments."

"Huh?"

"Well," Odd Eye began, "I figured, since Albel is getting married and that entails children, that they'd eventually use me for a slide. He puffed up proudly. "You haven't lived until you've been used as a slide."

Albel had the decency to look sheepish. "You make a very good slide."

Ryoko Leingod walked up to Crosell. "I'm told you're a dragon. Is the transformation into a humanoid form natural to a dragon of your age or is it a symbological transformation?" The two walked off, discussing the particulars of his morphing.

"There she goes again," Sophia said, "Since Uncle Robert died; Aunt Ryoko has gone back to her research. She never stops." She turned to Fayt. "Will you dance with me?"

Fayt scratched the back of his head. "Uh, sure."

"I'm telling you, this isn't Kirlsa! Look! The house we've been staying in on this rock is right over there!" Rumina fumed.

"Well, Miss Rumina, I know this isn't Kirlsa. I'm just trying to find out where Kirlsa is in relationship to here," Ruddle explained.

"Why does it matter? We're at a wedding! It's not as if your horrible sense of direction would have been cured by the miraculousness of watching Albel the Wicked tie the knot. You're never going to figure it out!"

Albel looked at Nel. "Care to dance, again?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

**The Wedding Night**

Albel carried Nel into the house and up to their bedroom on his back, both of them giggling from lack of sleep and a slight giddiness brought on by the amount of cider they consumed. He froze once he got in the door. On one side of the room was a picture of him, naked from the waist up and wet. On the other side of the room was a picture of Nel in lingerie. They both stared at the pictures for a moment.

"Mirage is so going to die," Nel said.

"I agree. We'll get her in the morning." He dropped Nel to her feet and helped her get out of the dress. The gold key glittered in the candle light. Albel touched it gently.

"Where did you get this?"

Nel pulled a shirt over her head. "A woman named Carmela gave it to me. Do you know what it's about?"

"It belonged to her daughter Sarah."

"She was the woman you told Fayt about."

He nodded. Impulsively, Nel hugged him and he hugged her back. Before long, they were in their jammies and crawling into bed.

Nel and Albel lay on the bed, staring up at the canopy.

"I don't get it."

Nel looked at Albel. "What?"

"How are we supposed to consummate the wedding? I'm so tired I can't move."

"Same here."

Albel reached under Nel's pillow and pulled out the knife she'd hidden there.

"How did you...?"

"You always sleep with a knife under your pillow, Nel. You don't mind if I use it do you?"

"Uh..."

Albel sliced his thumb open and then pressed the welled up blood against the sheets. He stuck his thumb in his mouth as he put the knife back under her pillow.

"What was that for?"

"Well, I know it doesn't mean much in Aquios, but whether or not you're a virgin does mean something in Airyglyph. They'll check the sheets in the morning."

Nel was silent for a moment. "You know, I'm not a virgin."

"I know."

Nel glared at him. "Who told you?"

"He did."

Nel sat up, shocked. "You didn't do anything to him, did you?"

Albel rolled his eyes. "You were dancing with him earlier, remember? All parts of his body are exactly where they should be."

Nel lay back down. "Did you threaten him?"

"Maybe..."

_Albel, still not as tipsy as he should have been for his own bachelor party, looked up at the runologist who sat down across from him. _

_"Got a minute?"_

_"I've got plenty." The Captain pushed a cider over to the man, while eyeing the 'Flirty Girl.' "What's on your mind?"_

_"I know it means a lot in Airyglyph, so I thought I'd let you know. Nel isn't a virgin."_

_Albel shrugged. "I'd assumed that much."_

_"I'm the man she slept with."_

_Dead silence fell over the table._

_"What are her spots?"_

_The runologist handed Albel a piece of paper and a pen. "Here. You're going to need paper for this. She's got this one spot on the back of her neck about here."_

_"You do realize that when we're done here, I'm going to have to threaten you with mortal danger," he said as he scribbled down the notes._

_"That's all right. Sanmite's nice this time of year."_

Nel looked at him. "You're smiling. That makes me nervous." She poked him. "Do you still have nightmares? Fayt said you had some really bad ones."

"I haven't had one in a while. I usually only have them when I'm not in a bed. Just please don't kick me if I have one. That only makes it worse."

"Okay."

Albel scooted around a bit, before turning his head to the side, eyes falling shut. His breathing evened out and Nel turned on her side to look at him. Propping herself up on her elbow, she reached out, taking one of his long braids in hand. Smiling deviously, she used the tuft of blonde hair at the end to tickle his nose. Groaning a little, he batted at the hair, hand clasping her wrist loosely. Dropping his braid, Nel took his hand and lay down, finally falling asleep.

**The Dangers of Getting Up Early**

Nel woke up in the early hours of dawn. Sometime during the night, she and Albel had snuggled up to each other and his arm was draped loosely around her waist. Yawning, she stood and rummaged around for a something to throw on over her bare shoulders. She found Albel's dress shirt and shrugged into it before padding over to the basin to wash her face. As she patted her face dry, she looked at herself in the mirror. The reflection of the bed was empty. She turned around and found herself face to face with Albel.

He put a hand on either side of her, trapping her against the dresser. "I've figured it out, Nel." His eyes were burning with a dark, animal glow.

"What did you figure out?"

"How all those newlyweds manage to consummate the marriage. They just wait until the next morning." He kissed her before she had a chance to respond.

**Epilogue**

Nel walked down the steps of the doctor's house, hand on her stomach. She wasn't showing yet and she already felt like she weighed a ton. She spied Albel dozing under the tree outside of the doctor's house; a ten year old, red headed boy dozing next to him. Albel opened his eyes when she stood over him.

"Well?"

"The doctor says everything's fine."

He nodded. "Good."

"Albel?"

"Yes?"

"We have four children. I only see one."

Albel smirked. "Well, Glou's right here, of course." The red haired boy opened red eyes and waved lazily at his mother. "Claire's right above you."

An eight year old, dark haired girl with green eyes hung upside down from her branch in the tree. "Hi, Mommy!"

"Mirage is right here." Albel lifted his arm and a tiny, four year old girl who was the spitting image of her father yawned before nestling closer. "And Nevelle is going to take you out at the knees if you don't brace yourself."

A seven year old who was the spitting image of his mother grabbed Nel about the legs. "I gotcha this time, didn't I, Mom?"

Nel smiled and ruffled his hair. "Yes, you did."

The boy beamed with pride. "I'm going to be the next Crimson Blade!"

"That's only because you aren't good enough to be the next Captain of the Black Brigade," Glou drawled.

"And if the two of you don't drop it, neither of you are going to see your next birthdays," Albel said. The boys groaned and their father smirked. "Besides, we all know that Claire will be the next Crimson Blade and Mirage will be the next Captain of the Black Brigade."

The tiny Mirage opened blood red eyes and smiled at her siblings. "Worms."

Nel sighed. "I thought I told you not to teach them that."

Albel shrugged, having the grace to look sheepish. "I can't help what they pick up."

Nel rolled her eyes. "Yes you can." She pulled Nevelle into her arms. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

Albel stood with Mirage resting in the crook of his good arm. Glou jumped up and brushed himself off while Claire back flipped out of the tree. They trailed after their parents on the walk home.

"Can we have pancakes for dinner tonight?" Claire asked, skipping along.

"Depends. Have you been good today?" Nel asked as they walked off.

"I've been extra good!"

fin

FINAL NOTE! I would like to thank everyone who has read this fic and kept it going. I really enjoyed writing it. And, as a bonus, here is the 'Rabid Fan Girl Song' for you.

"Rabid Fan Girl Song"

By Nicolle

(Sung to the tune of 'I'm a Yankee Doodle Dandy')

I'm a rabid Albel fan girl!

I hate maggots through and through!

Dressed in purple from head to toe

With armor and a Crimson Scourge too

I'm forced to work with my mortal enemy

She's a runologist guru.

Come and play Star Ocean with us:

You'll be a rabid fan girl too!

I'm a rabid Nel fan girl!

I'm a workaholic too!

I work for a Secret Legion

While studying offensive runes.

I'm forced to work with my mortal enemy

He's a psycho, morbid shrew.

Come and play Star Ocean with us:

You'll be a rabid fan girl too!

I'm a rabid Fayt fan girl!

I dyed my hair the color blue.

I'm enrolled for symbology

At South Michigan U.

I was abducted by some blonde guy

He's a martial artist dude.

Come and play Star Ocean with us:

You'll be a rabid fan girl too!

I'm a rabid Maria fan girl!

I have issues, yes it's true.

I captain my very own ship

With a mostly alien crew.

I got this job from my former boss

He's an alien too

Come and play Star Ocean with us:

You'll be a rabid fan girl too!

I'm a rabid Cliff fan girl!

I wear skin tight leather too!

I still bankroll my terrorist group

Even though, I'm only one of the crew.

I like to kidnap kids with blue hair

So Fayt girls better not sue

Come and play Star Ocean with us:

You'll be a rabid fan girl too!

I'm a rabid Mirage fan girl!

I like to beat up Cliff too!

I pilot Quark's flagship

With Marietta and Steeg too.

I am really an alien

With family of Klaus II

Come and play Star Ocean with us:

You'll be a rabid fan girl too!

I'm a rabid Peppita fan girl!

I'm getting a pet kangaroo!

I take dancing lessons all day

And spend time with a circus troupe

I really want to save the whole world

If Fayt will let me join his crew

Come and play Star Ocean with us:

You'll be a rabid fan girl too!

I'm a rabid Sophia fan girl!

I'm the nicest girl, its true!

I hate Maria with all my heart

But, I have to give her, her due.

I have a big crush on Fayt

He's oblivious to my woos.

Come and play Star Ocean with us:

You'll be a rabid fan girl too!

I'm a rabid Roger fan girl!

He's the manly Menodix guru!

I got myself a golden helmet

To wear when I play my little boo!

His friends are a bad influence

So I'll have to watch out for them too.

Come and play Star Ocean with us:

You'll be a rabid fan girl too!

I'm a rabid Adray fan girl!

I'm the only one there is.

There are no websites or forums for me,

It makes me go into a tizz.

I will build an Adray fan base,

With a Claire fan board too.

Come and play Star Ocean with us:

You'll be a rabid fan girl too!

We are rabid Star Ocean fan girls!

We love all the characters too!

Lieber and Steeg, Vox and Demetrio,

Give us the whole cast and crew!

We worship Square-Enix

And pray for Ubisoft too!

Come and play Star Ocean with us:

You'll be a rabid fan girl too!!!!!


End file.
